Cerberus Effect
by M.N. Arias
Summary: the story is being rebooted unless you wanna know how I was writing at the beginning of my writing career then you shouldn't read this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I apologize to the people who read this before I rewrote this chapter and I hope that those of you who reread this chapter will like this one better than the first draft,**

As I wake up I hear my alarm clock going off and try to hit it a few times and finally succeed and slump out of bed to head to my shower.

"Spirits, what a shower won't do," I say to myself as I wake up completely from my hot shower.

When I get out I see that my cell phone has a missed call on it from one of my friends, Shawn. I pick up the phone and call him, "Hey finally got your phone, huh?" He asks me, "Anyway did you hear from grant?"

"No last I knew he had a date with his girlfriend,... Sandy was it?" I answered, "We are going to meet at the graveyard for the one year anniversary for my family's death," I said with a depressed tone, "you know how close he was to my family."

"Yeah, I know," not even trying to hide his depression, "we were all close to them, and devastated when they died. How about I find E.T and get him to come with us to the graveyard? It will be the first time in a while we all did something together in a while."

"That sounds great and then we can all go play a game at my place, spirits know it needs to get a little livelier," I say half-joking.

"That is true, well I'll see you there," He agreed and hung up the phone.

Well,_ I better get to the graveyard, _I thought to myself, while getting dressed and grabbing my trench coat, and I then walked into the living room and saw my family portrait, _Spirits, I haven't thought about them since the funeral._

* * *

I drove up to the graveyard in my dad's old Nissan Sentra, we've had it since my sister was born, when I got out I saw that E.T and Shawn were waiting for me.

"It's about time you got here, for a second I thought you weren't coming," E.T admitted jokingly, but I could tell he was a little serious.

"Hey, what kind of a friend would I be, if I stood you guys up?" I asked with a sarcastic tone, "Besides if I didn't come then you guys would find some way to end the world."

"Well, we can't argue with you there," Shawn agrees and adds, "but if you weren't here think of all the fun we would have trying to fix our idiotic mistake."

"Hey, spirits know that I'm the one that has to clean up your messes," I retorted, "remember that time at my house and you ended up eating three buckets of candy a couple of years ago?" emphasizing the three, "I sure do, hell sometimes when I'm bored, I can still smell the vomit in my carpets."

"Don't remind me, why did I take that dare? I should have gone with truth," He said trying not to remember puking his guts out almost a year prior to my family's death.

"Spirits what happened to the times when we were all carefree and easygoing?" I asked them looking down at my feet.

"I don't know," E.T lies, "but all I know is right now we are all together and we are going to have fun, just like old times," He adds with a fools grin.

"Well, we won't do any of that until we get out of here so let's hurry up," I add with a false smile.

It was a short walk to my family gravesite and when we got there we found Grand laying on the floor next to them unconscious, and in unison we all yelled, "GRANT!" and rushed over to him.

"Hey, buddy you all right?" I asked him when he opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked when he finally spoke,

"You, my friend, are in a graveyard."

"Wait, last thing I remember was walking my girlfriend home last night, and going home to grab some Z's," he stated utterly confused, "how did I end up in a graveyard unconscious with you guy's hanging over me?"

"We don't know," Shawn responded.

At this point I tuned them out as I spotted a small rectangular case next to my father's grave. and when opened it I was as puzzled as Grant had been when he woke up, _What the hell is this? a Prothean data shard, _I thought to myself as I went to show it to my friends, "Hey, guys look at this," and they all stopped talking and gaped at the shard.

"Why the hell is it glowing?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know," I responded before taking it out of the case.

When I took it out, I got the biggest headache in my life as I started seeing Images of Prothean scientists working on a plan, and then they suddenly stopped and I collapsed, and passed out after seeing a bright light engulf me and my friends.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I found that both of my arms are strapped into a chair and my clothes were not the ones that I was wearing when I got out of the shower, and that they had a Cerberus insignia on the chest, "What the hell? where in the spirits of the void am I," I started cursing every curse that I could think of in every language that I knew of.

As soon as I cool down an averaged sized man with pure blue eyes, and a head of blond hair that would make Thor jealous, walked in and looked at his data pad, "And would you like to explain what in the name of the spirits is going on here!" I shout at him, not trying to hide how angry I was at the moment.

"Please calm down you were found drifting in space next to a mass relay… without an environment suit." He calmly explained to me in a very nice tone I guess I could like him even if he is Cerberus, "We want to know why you are alive and we have you strapped in so that you don't hurt any of our scientists while studying you."

"Well, if you asked nicely I would've done that peacefully," I say with a threateningly calm voice, is that even possible, "why would you have to restrain me anyway it's not like I could hurt you anyway."

As he is releasing my restraints I start thinking about what was happening to me, first of all I was at the graveyard with my friends and when we got there we found a Prothean data shard, and when I touched it and it sent an images into my mind, and then to finish it up a bright light engulfed me, and brought me here, the Fucking mass effect universe.

"Well because, when we scanned your body we found that you have a large amount of element zero in your bloodstream, and upon further analysis we concluded that your Eezo nodes are, unlike any other human, have more in common with the asari Eezo nodes," he started to explain their precautions

"Well, that is surprising," I say interrupting him.

"Also we discovered, again unlike most humans, you don't need implants to use biotics, but we recommend that you don't use them until we can figure out how to train you," he finished looking back at his data pad, "also when we took a sample of your DNA we couldn't find a match in the system, so I would like to interview you before I take you to meet with the project lead."

"Sure thing," I answer, "so what do you want to know?"

"So first of what is your name" he asks.

"my name is Eres," That is the first thing that comes out of my mouth

"No last name?"

"None that I know of," I lied

"I see, and what is your birthplace?"

I should use one that puts me as an orphan, so that I don't completely lie to him, "I was born on a slave ship, and sold in the terminus systems. I escaped a few years back and have been on the run ever since."

"You have had a harsh life I am sorry, And the last of the questions, how old are you."

"I'm only fifteen although I usually pass for someone older," I said before I put any thought into it.

"One so young already dealing with the problems of the real world, how cruel can fate get? Now that this examination is over I'm going to take you to the project lead."

I wonder who it's will be. If I was somehow transported into the Lazarus cell I'm going to laugh my ass off.

"Excuse me but where are we?" I ask honestly curious about where I am.

"Oh sorry I haven't properly given you any information about this operation, have I?" he states rather blandly. He must not like; one the people he works for or, two his job, "We are in the Prometheus facility and 'we' are Cerberus an alliance black ops group."

"If you truly don't know the year is 2168" he tells me with a more than noticeable look of curiosity with his head tilted a little.

Wait if it is 2168 then that means I'm as old as shepherd at the moment I could use that to my advantage especially if I can get Cerberus resources to help me I could find Javik get the plans to the crucible and if all else fails make an anti-reaper weapon jack O'Neil style with shoelaces duct tape and bubblegum. Man I wonder if stargate is still around, although it would classify as fantasy these days not sci-fi but damn that was a good show, and spirits be damned if I don't get a good T.V show in this galaxy.

"All right so who is your is the project lead in this facility?" I ask .

"Professor Shiziki, and as of this moment she is in the comm room talking to the Illusive man, so that is where we are heading" when he says that I have to hide my joy I might get to talk to the Illusive man, keyword is might

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the rewritten chapter one, and please review, all feedback helps at this point. Also to all of you who think this is garbage, you can't judge a book by its cover so keep reading, and not all people will appreciate the story because all people are different.**

**Arias out**


	2. Chapter 2

"-no reason we should trust this boy to become an ally for all we know he could be a spy." That Japanese accent is so rich better than Kasumi's in my opinion but the sentence said makes me roll my eyes and I see Shiziki talking to the illusive man himself a bit younger but still resembling the illusive man I know. Just not with his prosthetic eyes yet looks weird to me, but hey I just like the eyes maybe I can get some they probably have some nice features on them like night vision or thermal vision that would be nice.

"Professor he is a boy and we found him inside a mass relay I don't think he is a spy," TIM says with a younger voice shouldn't be surprised and he doesn't have a cigar either weird.

I cough to get their attention "I am right here" I tell them as I enter the room with the doctor. Clearly surprising the professor, "and I'm not a spy I can assure you just a runaway slave with a lot of information" this time surprising the doctor with that last claim. "And no I do not work for the shadow broker or any of the various Merc groups." And now everyone became baffled because I just answered all their questions before they could ask any of them.

"Please to make your acquaintance Mr. …"

"My name is Eres, just Eres" I tell TIM trying to sound diplomatic.

"That is obviously a false name" Shiziki points an accusing finger at me and I glare at her.

"No that is obviously my name _professor_" I growl at her with obvious malice in my voice, "and I chose my name when I was young and in a slave caravan so don't accuse me of having a false name." I can't help but raise my voice.

"Now children calm down I can see that there are some hostilities but we can work them out later." The illusive man says in a calm voice. "Now Eres I would like to use you in an experiment that should not only enhance your physical abilities but your mental thought processes as well, but I must warn you that there is a risk to it, but that is always expected" well at least he is honest but he would only ask if the gain from me going through this was big, well I should go along with it. I need to become stronger and can't allow anything to hold me back, not even my body and its limitations.

"I will go with your experiment and I want to get surgical implants. Mainly prosthetic eyes with night thermal and inferred vision, lungs with carbon scrubbers so I can breathe in areas void oxygen, muscle weave and bone reinforcement." I might as well get everything I can to get an edge on the reapers. "and I want you to get hook my brain to a processor so I can directly link into the Cerberus data bases and information that I will need."

When I gave him my list of cybernetic implants he looked at me and sighed "if that is your conditions then you know that you will never be able to leave our organization you would become a big investment if you survived the operation."

"I know, I also know that you are the only people who can successfully give me all of these implants," I say with a slight smirk.

"well your surgery will take at least a month to complete, and another month to get used to the implants, so you will be unconscious for a while and we will add a few of our own implants that are needed for most of our high cost officers."

"I understand," I say not very surprised, I'll find a way to shut off the tracking chip, "I'll be one of your best investments if I can get what I need done."

"And would you tell me why you need these implants?" this time it was Shiziki. I almost forgot she was here. "Because all the implants you asked for are all experimental right now."

I am getting annoyed at the professor now, because I can't tell them about the reapers without sounding like a complete lunatic right now.

"Not to mention that we don't a thing about his medical history so we don't know if his genes will even allow him to even adapt to the implants, also if he wants all this he knows things that no man should know so I say we interrogate him" this time the voice came out of nowhere and startled me until I saw a slight shimmer next to the professor.

Wait, I recognize that voice, but who was it damn. All I know is that I already hate whoever it was because of his comment, but the tactical cloak he was really cool. I need to get one of those for myself.

Not the best way to treat someone who is willing to make himself a living experiment with almost nothing asked in return except a job," I say to the man next to the professor as I move to the wall and lean against it.

"I apologize for mister Leng's manner," TIM said in a nonchalant tone that is unparalleled by anyone I knew, "but he does have a point you ask for the most advanced implants that are available and ask for nothing in return, you must have something in mind, but something tells me that you'll be a great asset to our organization… at least for now."

"That is a bit … morbid, I think," I speak cautiously as I see Kai Leng materialize from his tactical cloak and walk up to the front of the room.

"I don't trust him, for all we know he could be planning to escape as soon as we give him what he wants," Kai warns the illusive man. I can honestly see where he is coming from; I mean I would react the same way in his place.

The illusive man looked at me then back to Kai, "and that is precisely why you are going to train him and keep an eye on him until I think it is safe to send him on his own."

At this revelation I sigh, _why am I going to be trained by the most hated man in the mass effect universe?_ "I understand your caution. I am a complete unknown but I will do my best to prove that I am worthy of your trust." _I can't believe that I am sucking up to Kai freaking Leng._

"I am not looking for your trust, and stop sucking up to me weakling." Leng says to me with a face only a mother can love.

"Point taken, now stops glaring at me, you bastard," I say with a smirk obviously not affected by his death glare and he looks annoyed now, "man you should keep that look, it looks good on you," now his face looks like it's about to explode.

"If that is how you want to act then, so be it" Kai Leng says with obvious malice in his voice, "I will make your life a living hell. Illusive man I thank you for letting me 'train' our newest recruit." _Oh crap, now I'm seriously regretting trying to goad him into getting pissed._

"Well now that that is settled, I would like to get you to the med bay so that we can get you prepared for the surgery tomorrow." The doctor who I forgot was there steps in to stop our banter, "also it would be in your best in your best interest not to agitate Kai Leng," now he opens up his Omni-tool "Now shall we go to the Med-bay? I think that you would love to stay alive for at least another day."

"I would like that very much, please lead the way," I respond with eagerness, "by the way doc, what's your name?" I ask him as I follow him out the door.

"My name is Samuel Shepherd," he answered as he looked at his Omni-tool, "I'll monitor your condition as long as you are in this facility."

"We'll have to get acquainted some time." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yes that will be nice."


	3. Revelations,

******A/N I know i said that I would put these out on a weekly basis, but right now I am bored as fuck so I'm just writing these chapters nonstop. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the last few chapters in this chapter there will be a lot of revelations as well as who is responsible for bringing Michael aka Eres here and without further delay I present to you this weeks installment of the Cerberus effect series**

* * *

When we arrived at the Med-bay the first thing I noticed was that it looked a lot like the one shepherd woke up in during the second game. When the doctor came to me he just told me to relax and go to sleep, and when I woke up he was behind a desk reading a data pad with a face that said he was very interested in the information he was looking at.

"Hey doc," he looked up startled that I was awake, I guess he was expecting me to wake up a little later, "what are you reading?" I question with a look of curiosity.

"Oh, this? It is nothing just a picture of my wife and daughter on their ship, the SSV Einstein." He answers with a smile while he looks back at the picture.

"You must love them very much," I say genuinely happy for the guy, "What are their names?"

"My wife's name is Hannah, and my daughter's name is Athena, she is about your age now, she already decided that she wants to join the alliance and follow in both of our footsteps," he starts out with a smile, but then looks a little sad, "I just hope she doesn't learn about me being involved with Cerberus."

Wait that is the spacer background in mass effect, by the spirits, I'm talking with Shepherd's father, "I think I understand, being involved in a black Ops is not something that many men will say with pride," I say hitting the nail on the head.

"Yeah, which brings the question, why did you join when you are so young? I mean you obviously have your entire life ahead of you." Sam asks me, "there must be a reason, but I can't figure you out."

"Well if I told you my reasons I think you would call me insane." I say with a smile, "and right now the last place I need to be is an asylum."

"Now that would make sense, and I think I can respect your privacy," he says with a smile sticking out his hand, "It was nice getting to know you Eres."

"Likewise, Sam" I say shaking his hand, "and I can tell your daughter will do great things."

"She does have an air about her that just makes people want to follow her." Oh if only you knew Sammy boy, "and she has a fascination with alien cultures, especially Turians, but I don't know why."

"Well let's talk again later, okay?" I say as I start walking to the doors.

"That will be fine. I guess that I'll see you later Eres." He looks back at the picture, before looking back at me and saying, "wait, I have an experimental Omni-tool, I think you should be the one to test it out, since you are the newest member to our organization," he reaches in his desk and pulls out what looks like a transparent sleeve, "The Omni-tool will adjust to your arm size and configure itself to your nervous system so that only you will be able to use and access it. I uploaded some basic combat programs to it, and some that don't even exist yet. It also has the ability to hack any computer within seconds, even a Cerberus level A1 encryption." He says almost giddy at explaining this, "this is of my own design and it is the only one that I have created yet, so I hope you make good use of it." I take the Omni-tool and put it on my arm.

when I turn on the Omni-tool the first thing that I notice is that, it is blue, unlike any of it's cousins, "It's blue," voicing my thoughts.

"yes, I find it hard to read with the orange on orange that is present with most Omni-Tools. I call this the 'B-model'," he says while I let it configure to my nervous system

"Thanks Sam I'll make sure to put it to good use," I say as I walk out the door to find a place to sleep before I stop, "Uh, Sam where do I find a place to sleep."

"Oh, let me get you map of the Facility, and since you will be one of our high value operatives you will have your own quarters," he uses his Omni-Tool to send a file to mine, "I moved all the things we found you with to an empty room in the D block. I'll also highlight it on your map."

"Thanks, now I think that I'll get some sleep before my operation tomorrow starts," I respond as I yawn. "See you later Sam."

* * *

When I get to the empty room I find a bed, desk, and a chair inside, but other than that it was bare. I saw a door that led to the bathroom and shower. There was also a closet and a foot locker. I moved to the closet to see that there was a duffle bag and a small brief case that had a retina scanner on it. I picked up the brief case and put my eye to the scanner. "_Vrrr, scan complete, access granted, It is nice to meet you Michael, this case holds all the information that you will need in order to complete your mission to defeat the reapers. Also, I am the Mission Access and Report system A.I., but I also respond to the name 'MARS' as an acronym for my title and if you wish I can upload myself to your Omni-tool," Came a metallic voice from the case, "It would also be more efficient if I was able to talk to you via your Omni-tool headset."_

"all right then Mars, please upload yourself to my Omni-tool," I tell him as I open the case that he was in, "and by the way I am going under the alias of Eres right now, so you should call me that for now._ "__  
_

_"Upload complete," I hear in my ears from the headset connected to my Omni-tool, "I understand, I will now call you by the of Eres, funny how we have the same name isn't it." he says with a amused voice._

_"Yeah, yeah," I respond as I start reading the data pad._

_**Hello Michael, I know it must have been confusing to find yourself in this universe, but you would not be here if it were not important. As you probably already know, you are with Shepherd's father, Samuel Shepherd. This was not coincidence, we think that Samuel might have a device that can increase the power of a single man's biotics by 1000 fold, which would be about 1,000,000 times what it was originally, but before he can complete it he will be killed by a mysterious adversary that will destroy the facility that you are in, but it will not happen soon. what we want you to do is befriend Samuel and obtain the schematics through your friendship, and complete the device, but you must let him die or else he may interfere with Shepherd when she Joins Cerberus in 17 years to defeat the Collectors. I saw fit that i give you weapons that will fit your preferences, if you check your duffel bag you will find a WIDOW sniper rifle, a PALADIN heavy pistol, a KASSA LOCUST sub-machine gun, and the last weapon I have provided for you is a HVB that is in the form of a japanese katana. I have also provided clothing that is also to your preferences. I hope that the selection will be to your liking. I have also given you the ability to understand protheans and read it as well, I have even given you a limited version of how they read things by touching them MARS will teach you how to use it to it's fullest capabilities. The last thing that we will tell you for now is that you are not alone in this universe, we have sent others to obtain other ways to increase your chances against the Reapers. I will contact you again through your new A.I and let you know if there are any changes to your current mission. may the empire rise once more**_

_**From the Prothean V.I. Remembrance.**_

when I finished reading the message I just sat on my bed staring at it. _I'm supposed to let Sam die after I just now started to become his friend, Spirits, why did I get stuck in the middle of this, no what is worse is that I not only have to let him die, but I also have to help Shepherd in the events of mass effect when this is all over. How could I look her in the eye when I let her father die. The only way this could get worse, is if I killed her father._

When I recover from the shock of the message I look in the duffel bag to see if everything is in there, and sure enough there are clothes, (a leather trench coat that is perfectly tailored to fit me and cover my whole body, that is lined with titanium to provide maximum protection and mobility, I also notice that it has a strong Kinetic barrier , medi-gel dispenser(left sleeve), omni-gel fabricator (right sleeve), and magnetic clips built into it. then I see three pairs of jeans and five shirts that like the coat are lined with titanium, a pair of gloves that upon further inspection generate an electronic shock when ever I throw a punch and hit something, and there were a pair of combat boots that look like they have jump jets inside of them so I can close in or move away from my opponent very fast, but the thing that caught my attention was that there were a pair of sunglasses that came to life when I put them on and highlighted everything in the room and was linked to my equipment.) and then I turned to the weapons (I took out the WIDOW and expanded it, this was my favorite weapon in the video games, and examined it it looks like this is pre thermal clip era because it had a cooling vent, I then examined the PALADIN and KASSA LOCUST and discovered that they were already modified to practically have no overheat point unless I was in cold weather, like Noveria cold, as I put the guns next to me on the desk I saw the HVB katana, it looked exactly like a Japanese katana, it even had the hand guard that was in the shape of the asian symbol for peace (if you don't know what that is then it is more commonly know as a way to identify Nazis), but the thing I like most is the fact that it came with a sheath that had the Arias family crest on it, and under that was the japanese kanji for truth). The equipment that I was given was given was the perfect for me.

now that I had examined all of my stuff I set the Alarm on my Omni-tool to wake me up at 5:00 standard Galactic time (SGT) so that I can get a light work out before I eat breakfast. With all the revelations I forgot how tired I was, and went to lay down on the bed and before my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you all liked this chapter I decided to go with the ME1 cooling system because the only gun that has rapid fire abilities is the locust and I doubt that I will actually use it very often and also I guess that my class would be an infiltrator/adept. I will post images of the symbols on my HVB on my page so you can have an idea at what it looks like also in this I keep my hair in a pony tail that comes to the middle of my back, and all of my clothes are black and I plan to get a Cerberus insignia on the left sleeve and alliance on the back of it that covers the entire area of my back. but that will probably wait for a few chapters. Also this is my longest chapter to date only a measly 2,000 word chapter but hey I'm getting there**


	4. point of view

**Hey people I would like to thank everyone who has been following the story and waiting for it to get to combat just wait a little longer when Eres gets his surgery done and adapted to the Implants he will be training with Kai Leng can't wait to see how that turns out. Anywho, here is the fourth installment of Cerberus effect.**

* * *

Samuel Shepherd POV

As I looked at my daughter and my wife in the picture I was thinking of what Eres said and how he sounded like he knew that Athena would do great things as if he had already seen it happen.

"_Ping,_" I looked at my Omni-tool and saw that Eres was uploading something to the Omni-tool I had given him, "What are you doing?" I wondered as I looked at the file he was uploading, and what it was, was surprising, he was putting an unshackled AI on his Omni-tool. I then opened the video logs that the hidden cameras in his room took.

He opened up his closet and took a small briefcase out and put it to his right eye and then, what I guess was the AI transferred to his Omni-tool. He took out a data pad, but it was in a language that my transcribers could not pick up. Eres then sat down on his bed with a shocked look on his face for five minutes. _What the hell did he read that phased him that much, I mean he stared down Kai Leng without so much as batting an eyelash but the information that he just learned shocked him._ He then went to the duffel bag that was next to the brief case and took out a leather trench coat and examined it for a few minutes before hanging it up then took out some average clothes and examined those as well, But it was the gloves, boots, and visor that got my attention, those three things were all experimental tech that was still in development, yet he had them and they looked like they were all in perfect order from how he smiled at each of them. After he put each of those items on his desk he took out four weapons and examined them, one was a sniper rifle that I have never seen before. _Damn that looks like it can do a lot of damage and it doesn't seem to run on thermal clips either so that means he has a practically unlimited amount of bullets._ He then pulled out a pistol and a KASSA LOCUST. _Holy shit, those are nearly impossible to find._ The last thing he pulled out was a katana blade that had what looked like a family crest on its sheath. "Fenrir I want you to run a search on this image," I ordered my personal VI to search for the crest on the sword, and not even ten seconds later he came back with the results

"Sir, it seems that it is the Arias family crest, the last time it this image had been in 2012, when the last son of the Arias family disappeared from his home town along with three others. They were never found,"

"Can you get me the file of the last son of the Arias family?" I asked Fenrir.

"Yes sir, a picture of the last son is on your private terminal," he tells me as my terminal turns on. _My god, that is Eres. What is he doing 155 years in the future? Well just so we can be sure I should run a match between Eres and the boy in this picture, "_Fenrir run a match on Eres and the boy from this picture, and give me the details of who this boy was."

"As you wish, the boy's name is Michael Nathan Arias and had been orphaned at the age of 14 when he was on a field-trip with his school and a mass murderer broke into his house and killed his entire family, the killer was found three months later with a gunshot wound in his head. Michael was left to run his family Company, the Arias organization, he had already achieved enough of an education to graduate from high school and seems to be in medicine, multiple forms of martial arts and was working for a medical and law degree. He had few friends only 3-4 people he let get close to him and one of them had been in a car accident on his 15th birthday on the way to his party in his family estate. Mr. Arias disappeared along with 3 others on December 21st 2012." Fenrir finished the cross matches at this point, "there is a 100% match between operative Eres and Michael Arias."

"I see run a search for the Arias organization." I say contemplating the possibilities that "Eres" had invented a form of unstable time travel.

"The Arias organization is one of the biggest weapon's manufactures in the galaxy, as they build terminus weapons in the terminus systems but sell legal weapons in council and alliance space. They also provide most medical equipment that the alliance uses, due to the high standard that the organization has put on their medical equipment due to the fact that their last legitimate owner aspired to become a doctor and help keep from what happened to his family from happening to anyone else. Even though, the company no longer has a true owner, they wait for the next son of Arias to appear to take control of the company," the VI finishes.

"Now read Michael's medical files." I say trying to learn all I can about Eres.

"From all the limited files on his medical history the only things that stand out is that he had a mutation where he healed about 3 times faster than a normal human. He also has Asperger's syndrome, a form of autism, from what is explained he suffers from chronic headaches and has the uncanny ability to process different possible scenarios at once as well as think about multiple things at one time in which he can talk, read and think things that are completely unrelated and make coherent sense doing all of those things although he never put it to a practical use except for the ability to lie on a lie detector test and even now he would probably be able to avoid answering questions even if we gave him a truth serum that made him talk about whatever we asked him," _wow that is a fairly complex person which means that I won't be able to get him to admit who he is by beating around the bush would I? "_also doctors were warned to watch for possible seizures around this time in his life because of his older brother, who also had autism, started having seizures around this time in his life."

"I see, alright then I guess that we will keep this secret until after Eres is done with his surgery and training."

"If that is what you want Dr. Shepherd." Is all Fenrir says before shutting down.

_My god we have a time traveler among us and if what Fenrir says is true that means there should be three more all of whom would know Eres on sight, but after the surgery I don't think he will be recognizable by anyone that he knew before he came to this time._

I stopped thinking as I opened a file on my terminal to continue working on the Biotic Amplification device, code-named BAD, "God I have to come up with a different name for my designs," I said out loud as I ran some equations to figure out how to make it work before I went to bed to prepare for the series of surgeries that would go on for a full month at best.

* * *

MARS POV

When I finished uploading to the Omni-tool that Eres had been given, I accessed my memory files, so that I could see the first day that I had been activated over 50,000 years ago.

_"Is the A.I online yet," came a voice that was stiff and held the force to command others._

_"Yes sir, it has come online," said another, sounding clearly worried, with less stiffness, and all together younger, "we are just uploading it's mission proto-" he was cut off by an explosion coming from somewhere to the west._

_"Remembrance, status report now!" the older voice commanded as a third voice entered the room_

_"The reaper forces have penetrated the base, we are being overrun," came an electronic voice, "I recommend haste in putting the plan in motion."_

_"is the upload complete Solinak?" the leader asked._

_"yes, now there is only one thing left to do," Solinak says regretfully, "after we send the capsule, with the MARS A.I and Remembrance, they will locate four humans from another dimension, that will have the necessary personality and adaptability attributes as well as the ability to work together when the time comes. we will send Mars with the first one and have him put the human into a stasis sleep, until remembrance thinks it is time to awaken him. I just hope that we will at least save the next cycle from being destroyed. After that we will make sure that the reapers don't get this information by wiping all of the data from the terminals._

_"good now launch the capsule, and may the new empire find success where we found failure," the leader said regretfully._

_"The terminals have been wiped launching capsule."_

_and with that I found myself in another dimension waiting for the time when my mission would start_

When I came out of my memory file I activated the decoy function on the Omni-tool so that I could move freely around the room. When I came out my form was not that of Eres, or any type of organic that I knew of. my body was just a blur of blue light, when I tried to refine the appearance of the hologram, it changed into the body of a human still maintaining the blue hue, and had no distinct features. I started to access another memory file when Eres started crying in his sleep.

_ I wonder what he is dreaming of that he would cry._

* * *

Eres POV

I was inside of a graveyard, and was standing in front of a row of six graves. Even though they weren't marked I knew who they belonged to. My father, mother, sister, brothers, and the final one belonged to my best friend. I sat down on the ground next to the gravestones, just like every time I had this dream, and began to talk to the Gravestones.

"Hey guys, how have you been," I saw with a false smile, "I don't expect you to respond of course." but when I say this a figure walks up next to me. _well, this is new_.

"Why are you talking to the stones?" comes a voice that I don't recognize, when I look up I see a little girl, not more than ten, "I mean it's not like the stones will respond to you, will they?

"well no, and the reason I talk to them is that these gravestones belong to my family and best friend," I say tears coming to my eyes, "I haven't really thought about them, I just put them to the back of my mind and try to forget them."

"Why would you want to do that?" she asks very puzzled, "They were important to you, weren't they?"

"yeah, they were, but what else can I do?" I ask rhetorically, "they're dead."

"physically, but they only truly die when they are forgotten," she states with a shining smile, "and you are the only one left that can remember all of them."

"your right," I say getting up, "but sometimes moving on isn't as easy as saying goodbye," I start to cry a little now.

"But saying goodbye is a step in the right direction," she says while I get a good look at her, She is wearing a black dress that people usually wear to funerals, and has pure blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

I look away at this point and say, "I can't say goodbye."

"Why not?" she responds hotly, "why can't you say goodbye to us?"

"us?" I inquire, "Who are you?"

"you don't even remember who I am, do you?"

"I haven't even met you before."

"When I was alive, I was the most important person to you!" she yelled at me, "I mean you wouldn't let anyone touch me if you didn't trust them, you learned how to fight to protect me!"

"I learned how to fight to protect my family!" I retorted.

"was how I died that traumatizing, that you completely forgot about me?!" she looked like she was going to cry, "that you forgot the promise that you made me the day before I died?!" now she turned away from me.

"who are you?" I asked, "If you are so important then why is your grave not here with the rest?"

"Because to you I never died," she retorted, "How can someone you never knew about die in your mind? and to answer your other question, my name is Adriana Verso, and when we were kids I was the only one that accepted you for who you were, and you in return protected me when I was in trouble." she now broke into full sobs as she turned and gave me a tight hug, "why? why did you forget me?" I hugged her back and knelt down so that we were face to face.

"I don't know, but if what you are saying is true then maybe my memory of you is coming back and that is why you are here right now," I say with a half-hearted smile, "and in time my memory of you will be restored."

"Maybe, I like your long hair, it reminds me of when we first met," she said wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling up at me, "the day when we promised that we would always stay with each other and you started to protect me."

The dream started to fade and before I could say goodbye I was back on my bed with my Omni-tool alarm going off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Adriana."

* * *

**All right it is the day of the big surgery, to tell the truth I'm going to time jump a little as to speed up the story and train Eres a little bit as well as find out how exactly Samuel dies.**

**until next time**

**Arias out**


	5. choice

**A/N So I plan an this ending the Eres point of view story and showing what happened to his friends that got transferred to this world too.**

As I got out of bed I felt nervous, because after all, they were going to put me under for about the next month, granted there will be times of conciseness, but for the most part I would be asleep. I grabbed the visor that was on the table, and saw that they had been linked to my Omni-tool and had a HUD, "Mars must have done this, pretty handy," and I walked out the door to the workout facilities.

When I got to the gym, the first thing I saw was that it was small. There were a few weight machines, a couple treadmills, and a sparring ring. I headed to the sparring ring, to do a slight cardiovascular exercise, I had set my timer for one hour and began my workout. At first I started out with some push ups and sit ups, and as I progressed I started doing more complicated exercises, such as 5 finger tip push ups, and suspended squats. After a half hour of these exercises, I heard the doors open, and no one other than Kai Leng walks through the door. At first he doesn't seem to notice that I'm here, but then he heads over to the sparring ring and sees me doing push ups with my left hand.

"Anything you need?" I ask as I get up to look at him.

"Well, I was coming down here to do a light workout, but now that I see you're here, I think I'm up for a little spar," he states with his chinese accent.

"I don't think the doctor will appreciate me braking any bones before the surgery," I respond flatly, "but I think I can waste some time wiping your face on the mat."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," he walks over to tape his hands, and I do the same, "besides brute strength isn't the only thing that decides a fight."

"I know, I learned that lesson long ago," remembering my first sparing match at my academy, _Spirits, just thinking about that makes my back hurt._

"_I do not think it would be wise to do this Eres," _Mars says to me before I take off my headset,

"All right let's do this," I finish taping my hands, and went into the center of the ring, "first one to tap out loses."

"This will be over quick," Kai Leng says with obvious enjoyment.

I bow before getting into my fighting stance, and Kai does the same. When the match starts I see a guard send a message through his Omni-tool, and not soon after people come filing into the gym surrounding the sparring ring and start to place bets. through this entire observation me and Kai have been circling each other waiting for the other to strike, I decide to make the first punch by throwing a jab at his face, and he counters by blocking my attack and sending a chop, speeding toward my throat. I narrowly dodge it, and I could feel the air go above me, _Damn he's strong, _I react by doing a sweep kick attempting to knock him down but he rolls back, and gets back to his feet at the same time I get to my feet. He throws a jab at my chest and connects, staggering me a little. I regain my balance immediately, and return the jab only to have my fist caught. Before I could respond I was in the air and then went to the ground landing on my back, as well as getting the wind knocked out of me.

"Crap," I tap three times, staying on the floor, "you win."

"This time, but I can tell you weren't using your full strength," he states, "although, neither was I."

"Maybe next time," I get up a little light-headed, I grabbed my headset and stumble to the door with a massive headache.

* * *

"Next time, don't fight with Kai Leng before a surgery, you know, for future reference," Sam tells me as he is giving me a drug to put me asleep for the surgery.

"I'll take that into advisement," I respond rubbing my head, "you are aware that I did not plan that, right?"

"I doubt anyone ever plans on fighting Kai Leng," he says as he looks into the data pad, "god help whoever is on the other side of his sword."

I laugh at that comment mostly because of what Shepherd does in the third game, "I don't think god likes whoever is on the other side of his blade," now we both laugh wholeheartedly, and that is the last thing I remember before passing out.

* * *

I find myself inside of the room where I saw my family dead, but this time all I see is a single man with a wicked smile on his face. He turns around to face me, and I see that he is drinking a glass of a crimson wine. I try to run away, but my feet are held in place by something, and when I look down I see my family holding my feet, "What the hell? Let me go!" I try to scream at them, but I can't make a single sound out of my mouth.

"It's your fault that we are dead," they all moaned at me, "if only you had come home that day."

"It's not my fault," I still can't make a sound, "I couldn't have known."

"**Oh, yes it is your fault,**" a deep voice comes booming from the man in front of me, "**but you can bring them back.**"

"Sovereign," I growl, "what do you want?" I shout actually making sounds this time.

"**I can bring them back if you help me,**" he vocalized in my head, "**isn't that what you want?**"

I'm shocked at the prospect of bringing back my family, but is that worth the price of my soul.

"**What would your friends think if you refused to bring them back?**" he asked me, _but what will they think if I sell my soul to the person who wants to bring all organic life-forms in the galaxy to an end?_

"You can undo your mistakes, and save us," my family said letting me go and standing up, "you can come back to us," they invited me with a hug.

"MICHAEL, DON'T!" someone yelled at me, and when I look back I see that Adriana, "He's trying to trick you, come with me."

And as I start to move towards her Sovereign bellows, "If you don't help me, you will never see your family again!"

"He's wrong you can see them whenever you want in your memories," Adriana states, "as long as you can remember them they will always be with you."

"I... I can't... No, I know what I must do, but... My family, my life, and at the cost of my soul," I struggle between the two choices, "I don't know."

"**Even if you go with her, I will still win. The cycle must continue, but will you choose to reap the benefits or choose to perish with the rest of the galaxy?**" he asks me

_Even if I were to accept his invitation I would just be a pawn, but my family, could I really justify letting the rest of the galaxy die, just so I could live with my family, _"No I can't ... Even if my friends hate me later, I know what the right choice is and I can't let Sovereign win, I have to let them go," I finish,and with that I started walking towards Adriana again.

"**Then so be it, you shall not change anything, no matter what dimension you are from,**" he declares.

I stopped, "Then why did you try to take control of me!" I shouted back at him, "If I didn't change anything then you would have left me alone."

"Michael stop," Adriana pleaded to me.

"**I thought you would see reason, and help me start the next harvest,**" he stated with a strange contempt in his monotone, "**and it seems that I was wrong.**"

"And that's not the only thing that you are wrong about, either," I added furiously, "we will stop, you and there is nothing you can do about it," with that I walked to Adriana as a door opened up into an open pasture, and for the first time in a long time I feel happy.

"Why did you do that?" Adriana asks me when I fall into the grass.

"Because," I started but I lost my train of thought, "... I don't know."

"You antagonized one of the strongest forces in this galaxy, and you don't know why?" she questioned me with bewilderment.

"Yep, besides he deserves it," I confirm, "if you saw what he could do in the future, then you know why I think he deserved it."

"I know, I'm in your mind," She replies, "I can read your memories, but I can't completely read your mind."

"Probably because you are the memory of one of the people I knew, not the actual sub-consciousness," I thought out loud, " and thus you could look in my memories of my life," I concluded.

"Correct, or at least I think so," she agreed with me, "but why did I only emerge from your memory now?"

"Well, you only appeared after I touched that Prothean data shard," I started trying to figure out what was happening, "so I think that when I got the Prothean memories, I also started to recover some of my lost memories."

"Then why am I in your mind?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "but I do know that, without you, I would have accepted Sovereign's deal and sold my soul, and for that I am grateful."

She replies, "Your welcome," then with a big smile, "that's what friends are for."

"You know, I wonder how my other friends are doing." I state as I drift into the void of a new dream.

**A/N well now that was interesting, well say goodbye to Eres for a while, the friend I plan on focusing on is on Omega, so get ready for some criminal activities and bars, lots of bars.**

**Until next time, Arias out.**


	6. Shawn Desciuit

**A/N. Hello and welcome back this is the first chapter of the Shawn saga, and just to let you know Shawn is 18, has short black hair and wears a red T-shirt with black jeans, with a skull design on his right leg. He has a tattoo of the Japanese kanji for Victory on his upper left arm, He has a medium build with a heavy texas accent, and was an amateur boxer. He has a pretty decent aim with a handgun, but other than that he has no special training, He was a gamer in High school but his true calling was street brawling, he has a short temper, and doesn't really think about what he says and he also is brutally honest, and isn't a very good liar, he is also a ladies man.**

**And with that out-of-the-way let's begin this story.**

* * *

"Damn, my head hurts worse than when I got that hangover from my brother's birthday party," I say to myself as I get up

As I look around I see that there is garbage everywhere, _Damn this place looks worse than my room, and that is saying something,_ as I finish my thought I see a nice looking babe walk in the street, _Well hello there my sweet, let's see if you are open tonight, _I go out of the alley I was in and try to follow her but I get lost, and go into another alleyway, _Well, that's just great, I see a nice lady and I lose her before I can even get close to her._

_*Clink* _"Give me all your belongings, _Human_," a gravelly voice commands me, "NOW!"

I'm being mugged just fucking great, "All right, just don't hurt me," I say with a false voice of panic as I turn around.

"Figures, all _humans _are cowards," when I see him, I'm completely shocked, _He's a fuckin' Batarian, well that explains the calling me a "human" was all about._

As I reach for my wallet, I take a fighters stance and lunge at him, knocking the pistol out of his hands, and tackling him to the ground. I roll off of him and get back on my feet, and he does the same. He then throws a sloppy right hook that I easily dodge and return the punch with a left uppercut, that makes him stagger backwards. While he is recovering from the punch I give him a right hook to the face, followed by a jab at the lower chest, knocking the wind out of him. When he falls the floor I look for the pistol and pick it up. The batarian stands up and looks at me with fear in his eyes as I aim the gun at his head and pull the trigger, and he falls to the floor, limp.

When the adrenaline, wears off I search his body for anything that might be useful, and find two thermal clips and a 1,000 credits, "Let's hope this is enough to get by," I say as I stand up.

"Barak, did you take his money yet?" another gravelly voice said as another batarian came around the corner, "What the hell?" he asked as he saw his friend laying on the ground with a hole through his head.

"Hey you can leave as long as you don't attack me," I tell him as I raise, "now do you want me to ruin your day too, or just his?" I gesture at the body on the ground.

"Fine, but I will find you, _human_," He let his voice become threateningly calm, "and when I do, I'm gonna make you wish that you were never born."

"I don't take well to threats," I say as he turns around and leaves, "what is your name?"

"Sardak Grul," He tells me as he exits the alleyway.

When I turn to leave I hear a ping come from the dead batarian's arm, when I turn around I see that his Omni-tool has received a message. I move over and take the Omni-tool off of his arm and slide it onto mine, and open it. To my surprise the message was sent to me.

_I saw what you did, and I want to meet you. Go to afterlife, you'll find an empty booth. Sit there for a few minutes, and a waitress will come to ask for your drink, then ask her for "your usual." You will get your next instructions then._

_From, Justice._

Well, I might as well go. It's not like I have anything else to do, and with that I go to find afterlife.

* * *

After what feels like a few hours I finally find Afterlife, and the first thing that I notice is that there is a bar fight going on inside, Slurred cussing, loud crashes, and gunfire followed by the sound of the crowd scattering, _In the games they never really emphasized the fact that Omega has no law, _I think as I reach the front doors only to be stopped by a Krogan bouncer.

He looks at me with a menacing look and demands, "Wait in line with the rest of Omega, meat bag."

I take out my credit chit and give it to him, "Don't worry, I'm expected," I say with a smirk.

"Oh, yes," he says with a Krogan smile, "then head right in."

"Thanks," is all I say as I walk through the first set of doors

I only get halfway through the hallway before I'm stopped by three batarians, "Hey, _human,_" the leader says getting my attention, "are you looking for trouble?" he asks threateningly.

_What in the devil's name is wrong with batarians? _I think to myself, _Every fucking time I come in contact with one, they threaten me, _I then shout at them, "Yeah I'm Looking for trouble,"

When I shouted at them they were completely shocked and I took that chance to draw my gun and shoot the two batarians on the sides of the leader in the head and point the gun at the one in the middle, "Please don't kill me, human," He pleaded, "if you spare my life, then you will never see me again."

I took two steps forward and pistol whipped him in the face and he fell to the ground, "Get out of here before I ruin someone else's day, you damned pyjak," I told him as he got up and ran out the front doors, _God that is the second time I've done something like this in the past day, _I think to myself searching the two batarians on the ground, and I find few thousand credits, two pistols, and a backpack that one of them was carrying. When I look into the backpack, I see a data pad, a lancer assault rifle, and an Evirscerator variation shotgun. I put the two handguns in the backpack, and the credit chits in my pocket, and head into the main floor of afterlife, and find an empty booth, the only empty booth to be exact. Then five minutes later an asari comes up to me.

"Do you need anything to drink, sir?" she asks me, and the first thing I notice is that even though she has tentacles on her head, she is pretty damn hot

"I just want my usual," is all I say, and she puts the data pad she was holding on the table.

"Sure thing," she responds and then she leaves out the door to the streets.

"That was odd," is all I say as I pick up the data pad from the table and read it.

_Good, now that I know you can follow instructions I am going to upload coordinates to the Omni-tool that you got from that batarian in the alley, follow these coordinates and make sure you aren't followed, I think that if we refined your skills you would become a great asset to us._

_From, Justice._

After I finished reading the message, my omni-tool pinged, when I opened the message a map came onto the screen and highlighted a house that was a few minutes walk away, and with that I went out of Afterlife, and to the location.

* * *

**A/N well that is the first chapter of the Shawn introduction saga, also I will admit that Shawn is the renegade of four characters so expect him to be one of the ones ready to execute people, and brutally torture people, also I should note that not even he knows the limits to his own brutality, but he doesn't kill unnecessarily when unless he feels threatened, point in case when he spares the batarians, anyway comment on this so I can Improve the story little by little and thank you all for reading.**

**Arias out**


	7. (insert epic title here)

**A/N here is the next chapter of the Shawn saga. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

When I got to the house the first thing I noticed that it was very extravagant, at least for Omega standards, and that there are a lot of places for a sniper to get a vantage point as well as cover that wasn't obvious to someone on the outside. As I'm thinking that a red dot appears on my shoulder, _Damn it,_ I swear in my mind until I hear, "Are you the one?" asks a female voice.

"Yeah, I'm the one," I say hiding the panic in me voice, "now will you take your aim off of me."

"Hold on," is all she says as she puts two fingers to her ear, "I think that he's here, want me to send him to you?"

I wait a few seconds before saying, "I'll be going then."

"Wait," she yells at me, "sorry for pointing the gun at you. You can head inside, go up the stairs and through the door to the left," she tells me and then disappears into the house.

"Well, that was suspenseful," I say to myself as I follow her directions.

When I get through the door on the top of the stairs I find an asari sitting behind a desk, looking at a few data pads, "Hello my name is Jennifer T'Liana, and I never got your name," she says to me, and I immediately recognize her as the asari that gave me the Data pad at Afterlife.

"My name is Shawn Desciuit, nice to know even here I have beautiful women wanting me," I say jokingly.

She laughs, "Well I hope I don't ruin your day, but I called you here strictly for business," She says with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I would deserve it," I say thinking about killing the two batarians for no reason, "I've certainly ruined enough days as it is."

"I saw your work in the hallway, and I can only say this," she starts with a serious look in her eyes,"you have raw talent for killing people, and you can do it without the moral repercussions on your conscience. The fact that you aren't moping right now is proof that either; one you have killed a lot of people before, or two, you mentally block out that you are killing people. From the fact that you spared one of the batarians on both occasions, I would choose the latter of the two choices," she tells me, "and If we refined that talent you could as an assassin, be excellent."

I'm in the mass effect universe and not one day into it someone wants to train me as an assassin, "All right, I accept," I say nonchalantly.

She looks completely dumbfounded, "No questions, wondering why I would just randomly pick you off the street and decide to train you as an assassin?" she asked my not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Honey, I've had weirder things happen to me," I say with a slight smirk.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" she asked me.

_Well, for one, I've just been transferred into a video game universe,_ I thought, but instead I said, "Once, on a road trip with my friends a vegetable ate my chicken, and when I tried to throw it out the window, it tried to eat my hand," in reality what happened was that a mold on my lettuce spread to some chicken and when I tried to throw it out it stuck to my hand, but my version sounds cooler and more epic.

"What happened to the vegetable?" she asks intrigued by my story.

"Well, I took out my knife and cut it off my hand," I say while I mimic the motion of cutting something off my hand, "all true, by the way."

Now she laughs, "Well, I can see that you have a few interesting stories, but I would keep them to yourself when you meet your trainer."

"And that would be who?" I ask as someone materializes behind me, "What the hell?"

"The guy who's been behind you for the past five minutes," a watery voice like thane's comes from behind me.

"A drell, huh?" I ask rhetorically, "Makes sense, pretty damn good mentor, if you ask me."

"Well, we didn't, and besides I don't think pretty damn good covers how good he is," a familiar voice says from the door.

"Well, if it isn't the unnamed sniper from the front," I say turning around and open my arms exaggerating the fact that she is here, "surprised that you aren't pointing that gun at me."

"That can be arranged," she says with a smirk, "besides, if we kept meeting that way, we would never get the solid relationship that we would need when I improve your aim."

"So what I'll have two different mentors?" I ask.

"No, we'll see what type of assassin you are more suited to be trained as," she starts.

"And the different types are?"

"Well, you can kill your target silently and make it look like an accident, or you can have a bloody massacre to cover who you were trying to kill."

"I think the massacre is more to me, if you noticed I'm six feet tall, it's hard for me to be silent," I say thinking about what I'm going to have to do in the future.

"Yes, I noticed that," the drell says, "you are also inherently loud."

"My point exactly."

"Then I guess Samantha will be the one who trains you," Jennifer says to me, and then to Samantha "all right, take him down to the armory to get him suited, up then start the training."

"Sure thing boss," she responds, "come on newbie you have a long ways to go, and I'm going to start you off with the hard weapons," she turns around and I follow her.

"I can tell that I won't like this one bit."

"Probably not," the asari says to me before I leave.

* * *

I get to the armory after Samantha, and say, "So what's the first thing we're going to do?"

"First, we are going to get you some armor," she says as she opens a closet full of suitcases," Hmm, I think that medium armor will do the trick."

"All right, after we find the armor that I'm going to need, are you going to tell me what this operation is?" I ask crossing my arms.

She hesitates for a few seconds as if deciding what words to use, "Officially we are a group of vigilantes, but what most of Omega doesn't know is that we are being funded by Aria," she states giving me a briefcase with my new armor in it, "which means that we do, assassination jobs for her on occasion, but other than that we attack the major Merc groups, blue suns, eclipse, blood pack, and by doing this service we keep them from being able to gain enough power to challenge Aria." she finishes

"I see, so did Aria start this group, or is it a mutually beneficial relationship?"

"I don't know, this group has been around longer than I've been alive," she tells me, "you would have to ask, Thragot, or Jennifer, They were here since the beginning."

"Thragot is the drell, right?"

"Yes, he's the drell," she says with a hint of sounding down, "he is also the one that brought me here as a little girl."

"I see, do you remember who killed your family?" I ask with a serious tone.

"How did you know?" she asked me puzzled.

"That tone, I've only ever heard it once, but it was more than enough to have it permanently engrained on my memory," I tell her looking down, "I only wish that I would've done more to help him, besides putting a bullet through the killer's head," I started to remember the day I found the killer, took his gun and killed with it.

"I see, and yes I do remember," she started to tell me, "but I think I'll save that story for another time," she finished looking down in the dumps.

"I understand, my friend, he still doesn't talk about what he saw the day we got back, the images of the massacre on the cameras in his house," I say pulling her into a hug.

"I haven't thought about them in years," she says between sobs, "I thought I had left it behind me, but the moment I think about what happened that day..." she said something I couldn't understand, but I still knew what she was saying.

"It's all right now, I promise, I will help you find the people that killed your family," I promise her, "you can count on it."

"Thank you," she says as she regains her composure.

I let go of her and see her emerald green eyes, _Damn, those eyes are beautiful,_ I think to myself as she looks up at me and gestures for me to get the armor on, "Damn, want to get me out of my clothes already?" I started as she turned red, "You don't play around," I joke as I start to take my clothes off, and put the armor on.

"And I thought you were a nice guy," she told me sheepishly and turns around, "turns out your just like all the rest."

"My mistake for leading you on then," I say as I figure out how to strap on the armor, "you should learn how to read men, we're all the same anyway, well except for some of my friends, they actually make me look like a devil."

"Well, then I hope that I can meet them soon," she turns back around, "maybe one of them knows how to treat a elegant woman."

"Maybe, but for now let's get to training."

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review if you want me to go through the weeks of training or skip a month ahead to Shawn's first mission.**

**Until next time, Arias out.**


	8. Samantha's story

**A/N alright all I just had a wonderful idea some of you who actually pay attention to the ME verse should figure out who the sister of Samantha is and what I'm going to foreshadow in this chapter, but for those of you who don't I'll tell you at the end of the chapter, but for now enjoy this chapter of Cerberus effect.**

* * *

"Well, that ends today's training," Sami says to me as I get up off the mat, "you are doing better than you were a month ago."

"Yeah, I can last five minutes in hand to hand combat against you now," I say massaging my back, "before I could only last about 30 seconds."

"I said better," she says with a slight smirk, "I didn't say that you were good."

The banter we created had become like second nature to us now, and it was good that we had become close, and now that we had a solid relationship I thought it was time for her to reveal her story to me, "Yeah, yeah, but the thing is that I've been wondering since the first day. How did you join this group?" when I asked I could immediately see the pain in her eyes, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added.

"No," she stated, "I think that you deserve a story, after all I did say it was for a later time."

"Are you really okay with telling me?"

"Yes, I don't know why," she started, and looked at the ground, "but when I'm with you I feel like I can say anything and not be judged," she finished looking me strait in the eyes with a beautiful smile.

_God should be damned if that isn't the most beautiful thing in the world, "_All right, but you have to give me the whole story got it," I ordered as she took an uncomfortable stance.

"All right well it started like this..."

* * *

**Samantha's POV** **age: 11 Location: Eden Prime, Samantha's house, main colony Date: March, 21, 2161**

"Hey mom, do you think that Jennifer will have biotics?" I asked my mother who had been exposed to element zero after an accident at the spaceport.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see," she told me, as she rubbed her stomach and looked back at me, "But she is due to arrive any day now."

And after she did that she finished her pancakes and went to her room bet before she could get there she stopped as water leaked from between her legs, I knew what that meant and immediately jumped up, "I'll call dad!" I shout as I open up my Omni-tool. I waited a few seconds until my dad answered the call.

"What is it Sami," He said with an expectant look on his face, "you know unless the baby is coming you are not to call me at work."

"I know," I stated flatly, "and the baby is coming dad."

A look of shock now crossed his face, "Get your mother to the hospital," He ordered her, "I'll met you there."

"All right, I'll see you there," I said as I hung up the Omni-tool.

I rushed into the bedroom and got the keys to the sky-car that mom used, and went outside to see her waiting by the doors. As soon as I got near the car it unlocked and both me and mom got in, I then started the car and went towards the hospital.

* * *

"It seemed like a normal day to me but it was after Jennifer was born that things started to go to hell," Sami said to me.

"What happened?" I asked feeling the depression that her body held.

"Well..."

* * *

After Jennifer had been born my father and mother had been ecstatic, and sent me to go get some drinks from the lobby. When, I got outside the room to go get the drinks I overheard two doctors talking.

"Have you seen the biotic potential in this girl?" one of them said.

"Yes, I did," the other one responded, "we need to call it in and send her to teltin."

"I agree," the other one replied, " I'll call it in," he then lifted his Omni-tool and said, "this is doctor Davidson, and I have confirmed a code blur, repeat we have a code blue, request that teltin take a look."

"All right," a voice came from the Omni-tool and then abruptly ended.

I thought that it was just some biotic school so I didn't worry about it, and went to go get drinks for my family, but when I came back I knew that It was more than that, because when I got back, I saw three men leave my mother's room with a baby in the third ones hands. When I went into the room, my father had his head down on the bed and my mother was still.

"Mom? Dad?" but the only response I got was silence as I looked at the heartbeat monitor and saw that it was disconnected. I frantically checked my mother's pulse and felt nothing, then I checked father and got the same result. I decided that the three men had killed them and ran out after them.

"We'll take her to Omega first," the man holding Jennifer said, "then, we'll take her to Teltin."

"Agreed," the man on his left said, "it will be impossible for them to track us," I recognized the voice as one of the doctors.

"We'd better hurry," the third man I recognized as Davidson interjected, "who knows when someone is going to enter the room."

"All right, get into the shuttle."

* * *

"Just then I saw them take my sister into a large shuttle," Sami told me, "I got into the sky-car and followed them."

"Did the shuttle have any markings on it?" I asked afraid of what I thought happened.

"Yes, it did," she answered simply, "I have a drawing of it on my Omni-tool," she added bringing up the picture I hoped wouldn't be there.

"Cerberus," I say without thinking, _Shit I shouldn't have said that._

"You know who these people are?" she asked, practically jumping out of her seat, "If you do, then you have to tell me everything you know."

"I've only heard rumors of their operations on various planets," I lied, "nothing solid most likely some drunk idiot spouting off garbage."

"Oh, okay," she responded sounding depressed.

"_Shawn, Samantha, and Mendax, report to my office you all have a mission."_ Jennifer shouted through the loudspeaker.

"Look at that my first mission," I say as I get my armor on.

Sami doing the same thing, "Just remember your training and you'll be fine," she says with a reassuring tone.

"Sure thing," is all I say as I finish getting my armor on.

* * *

**A/N for those of you who figured out that Samantha's sister is Jack from ME2 kudos for you, and soon enough I'll have Samantha and Shawn go on a cerberus witch hunt but that won't be till after I introduce the other two in a few chapters and how Cerberus is involved with their lives, hence the name Cerberus effect, but right now I can't decide wether or not to have them appear in the ME verse with each other or separately, so I want your opinion on the subjuect**

**Until next time, Arias out**


	9. Briefing and our ride

**A/N hello everyone, and how are you this fine day. Anyway now is Shawn's first mission, will go according to plan or will it all go to hell. Read and find out.**

* * *

When Sami and I got to the office on the second floor, I see that Mendax was already there. Then Jennifer gets up from her seat, "Good, now that you are all here, I can give you target data," she tells us as she activates the holographic screens on the walls, "your target is a blue suns weapons dealer, named Sardak Grul," the screens turn into a picture of a batarian in blue suns armor.

I immediately recognize the batarian, "Holy shit," I say as everyone in the room looks towards me, "I know this guy... I uh, killed his friend in an alley when I first came to Omega."

"From these reports he recently took over his brother's job about a month ago," she started to explain his background, "when he was killed in a back alley after he was going home from a party at one of his friend's house," she finishes changing the screen to some building blueprints, "unlike most of our jobs, I'm giving Samantha full reign on how the mission will go."

"What?" Sami asked incredulously, "I have full control over the mission plans?"

"Yes," The asari says in a serious tone, "I want to see how you do in a command of your own."

"Thank you ma'am," Sami blurts out, "I won't let you down."

"Good," she replies, "this is also both of our new recruits first mission, so try not to get them killed, unless there is anything else you would like to add, You're dismissed."

And with that we all file out to go into the garage, I hope we have a cool ride for this mission, even though I haven't been to the garage I always hear loud sounds coming from there, like someone is constantly working on vehicles.

"So, when do we meet for the briefing ma'am," says the high-pitched voice of the salarian next to me going down to the garage/armory area.

"Well, I think that we should all come up with a plan together," she says, "also I would like to asses what your skills are before we make any plans."

"I agree with Sami," I say, "if she made a plan that had us doing things that we wouldn't usually do, then we would be heading to our deaths."

"I see you're reasoning," he says with a professional tone, "I am a demolitions/tech expert, and I also have a proficiency in sniper training,"

"Okay then I guess I'll tell my specialties," I say with a less Professional tone, " I am a CQC specialist, I have weapon proficiencies are in assault rifle, shotgun, pistol, and hand to hand combat."

"And to finish it off," Sami states, "I am a jack of all trades, I can use any weapon as long as it works, I also have training in infiltration and some demolitions."

"All right, then let's start planning," I say as the elevator opens and I go out into the armory looking in a mirror admiring my Spartan armor based off of noble six from Halo Reach.

"I agree," She replies sitting on a crate and opening the schematics and video feeds of the building, "now, lets start studying."

* * *

When we finished the planning, I asked her, "How are we going to get away? We Can't use a shuttle, they would be able to track it," I stated, "but if we take multiple shuttles they'll be suspicious before we even get to them."

"I agree," Mendax states, "I think it would be time for me to reveal a project that me and my mentor have been working on for the past few months," he tells us with a salarian grin.

"And what would this project be?" I ask when he gets up, and heads towards the garage.

"Follow me."

Without a second thought we got up to follow the salarian as he practically skipped to the garage, and into a corner of the garage that is covered in a curtain. What he reveals is mind-blowing. There were modified hover-bikes that looked like the light-cycles from Tron.

"Holy shit," I say with my eyes about to pop out of my head, "this is amazing, what can this baby do?"

"Well I personally added some of the modifications myself," Mendax stated happily admiring his handy-work, "the top speed is about, 800 Mph, it has hidden weapon systems, and a cloaking device," he says pressing a button and the cycle disappeared, "it also has the capability to go into space, the weapons vary from HVB in the sides to rocket launchers in the front, it can also deploy up to three mines per mission, and it can store up to 3 weapons inside of the seat, not including the pistol that we keep on our belts."

"All right, get your weapons," Samantha ordered, "we move in five."

Without another word I went to get my Evirscerator, and customized assault rifle that looks like it's a battle rifle from Halo, along with my pistol which also looks like it's from halo, I then hurry back to the bikes and pick one with red lights on it and I start it up, _Oh, yeah I could get used to this,_ I think to myself as I see Samantha get onto the yellow one, and Mendax the green one.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Ready," Mendax simply says.

"Same here Sami," I say reassuringly, "let's kick some ass."

"10-4," I hear her say, "lets move."

Then I see the bike move with a streak behind it, _I could definitely get used to this,_ I think again as I follow Sami out of the garage and to the designated meeting point.

**A/N. Next chapter is the mission let's hope that it goes according to plan, although I don't plan on that happening.**

**Until next time, Arias out**


	10. First mission

**First of all I wish you all a happy thanks-giving, if you celebrate it, if not then oh well but here is the first part of the mission. Enjoy**

**Mendax POV Justice base 3:21 PM Omega time**

I was the last one out of the garage and I followed just behind the others on the way to the meeting point that was a few blocks away from the target building, and when we got there we went over the plan one more time.

"All right, Shawn and I will create a distraction on the South side of the base while you enter the North side and plant explosives in these locations," Samantha starts pointing at three relatively large buildings.

"Then when I get far enough away from the weapons cache there I set them off throwing the entire base into confusion, in theory," I finish for her.

"At that point, we'll all converge at this point to get to the top of the base while they try get control of the explosions in that side of the base," Shawn says pointing at an empty office in the second floor.

"Then we all get to the penthouse of the building to take out Sardak," We finish the main phase of the mission.

"The last thing we do is use the homing beacons to call the bikes' auto-pilot to us," I say giving a remote to each of them, "press the button on the middle to activate them."

"Thanks Mendax," Shawn tells me, "these bikes are awesome."

"I know," I say smiling, "I built them."

They laugh for some reason, "Talk about confident," Samantha says.

"Well, shall we get started," Shawn says to me.

"Yes, we shall" Samantha tells him then turns to me, "See you on the flip-side."

"Likewise, commander," I tell her as we board our bike's and head in opposite directions

* * *

**Shawn POV just outside the south entrance 3:57 PM**

"This is Lighter," Mendax says through the radio, "I'm in position, over."

We decided to use code-names in case someone intercepted our transmissions, Mendax Lighter, while me and Samantha used the code-names shadow one and two, I protested but we couldn't spend time thinking of flashier names for ourselves.

"Copy that," Samantha says, "we commence operation in 2.5 minutes, shadow over and out."

"So what are we going to do after the mission?" I ask her

"How about we go to Afterlife, and grab a drink?" she asks me, "Of course, first round is on you."

"Sure thing," I tell her as I look at my HUD clock, "we have 1 minute," I say as I get out my assault rifle.

"All right, Lighter are you ready, over," she asked into the comm as she did the same as me.

"Ready," he responded.

"30 seconds," Samantha tells us, "20...15...10... on my mark,"

She started sounding nervous as I counted in my head, _10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1._

"Mark," she told us as I saw the doors to the compound open to change the guard shifts, "open fire!" she ordered and I obliged.

The guards reacted to our presence to late and barely lifted their guns up as we peppered bullets into them, and they fell down with gurgled screams. The alarms started to ring and we heard, "There are intruders at the south entrance," came a worried batarian voice over the intercom, "all available personnel to the south gate,"

And no sooner had the order came out that we had to find cover as snipers started peppering our location with bullets, "I'll take the snipers, you cover me!" Samantha barked as our shields came back up.

"Copy," I responded as my shields became full, "ready when you are,"

She held up her three fingers and counted down and when she did we started raining hell on the blue suns, every time I shot a burst one blue sun went down and they started moving to cover as every time Sami would shoot a sniper would fall to the ground breathing through a new hole in his head. We kept this repetition up for about twenty minutes until a big explosion came from the other side of the base and knocked the blue suns off their feet.

"What the hell was that?" one of them asked.

"There has been an explosion in one of the weapons caches," the batarian said again, "the guards in that area are not responding, someone get over there and see what happened."

As the blue suns start to retreat Sami switches to her assault rifle and starts to mow them down and I follow suit, and a minute later there are no blue suns left to kill. _I wonder how many of them became a merc to pay the bills and support their families_, I say in my mind as we go past the bodies of at least twenty suns, _no time to think like that, they chose this job and now we are going to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't hurt anyone else._

As I finish that thought Mendax comes in, "I'm at the rendezvous point," he tells us quietly, "hurry, they are fortifying every entrance,"

"Copy that," Sami tells him, "be there ASAP."

When we breach the door to our surprise there is no on there, "What the hell," I say as I lower my rifle, "I thought they were at the entrance."

"Maybe we got lucky," Sami says moving towards the stairs to the second floor.

"No such thing as luck."

When we get to the second floor it is equally empty and then the doors shut behind us, "Lighter come in, Lighter do you copy?" Sami whispers into the comm but gets only static.

"They might be jamming us," I say as we head further into the second floor.

"Probably," she replied, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't say that," I whine at her.

"Why not?" she asks me.

"That saying is rated up there as "it's quiet too quiet," or "this is the perfect place for an ambush," and not three seconds after I say these cliche lines we are blinded by lights as a shadowy figure stands in front of us with a gun to his head.

"Shit," is all I can say, because I'm thoroughly pissed off.

**Oh crap did I do what is Inevitable in Mass Effect Fan fics yes I did I left you with the dreaded cliff-hanger. and I am sincerely sorry for that but nothing better than a good cliff-hanger than one after a few cliche lines.**

**Until next time, Arias out.**


	11. Mendax and his mission

**A/N This is the chapter from Mendax and his side of the mission and how he gets captured it will also tell you what happened after the cliff-hanger **

**Mendax POV Outside of the north entrance 3:57**

"This is Lighter," I say into my comm, "I'm in position, over."

"Copy that, will commence operation in 2.5 minutes, Shadow one over and out."

**2 minutes later**

"Mark!" when I here this I rush out of the alley way and pull my silenced pistol and take out the two guards, and quickly hide their bodies. _All right, I just have to get to the caches now,_ and I got through the gates and silently went from cover to cover, until I got to the first cache. I opened the door and saw that there were 5 suns on the ground floor, and 3 more on the balconies overlooking the floor. I enter and head towards the stairs, go onto the balcony, and activate a tactical cloak. I then head to the first sun and use my knife to slit his throat. I repeat the processes for the other two and make sure that nobody saw me, then I go to the power box and shut it off at the same time activating the night vision.

"What the hell?" one of the suns asked, "Johnson, go turn the power back on."

"Yes, sir."

I waited for the sun to come up and when he did Instead of killing him silently I grabbed him and put the knife in the back of his leg.

"Aaarrh," he screamed before I took the knife out and drove it in his eye.

"Johnson?!" the leader said as the other 4 ran up the stairs.

I took out my pistol again and waited for the first one to come up the stairs, and when he did he fell down with a third eye in the middle of his head.

"Shit," the next one stopped outside of my firing sight and stayed there, "the son of a bitch is camping above the steps."

"If he can see us, that means that he has night vision," the third guard said.

"Hold up I have an idea."

but before they can follow through with the idea I throw a flash-bang down and turn off my night vision for a few seconds

"What-" then the flash-bang went off and I turned my NV back on.

I jumped down the stairs and turned around, then I pull out my pistol and shoot four shots and killed all four of the mercs.

"Those days in the STG really pay off," I say to myself as I set out one of my customized explosives, "that should do the trick. I love my mini-maelstrom bombs."

I head out of the building to head to the next one only to see at least 20 troopers getting weapons and moving them on gunships, and transports, when they're done I run over to the second cache and see that its empty.

"By the..." I start but then see the transports move to the first cache, "Talk about luck," I say as I set off the bomb, and destroy all of the weapons at once.

"There has been an explosion in one of the weapons caches," the batarian said over the loud speaker, "the guards in that area are not responding, someone get over there and see what happened."

I took that as my signal to leave and head towards the main building. When I got there I saw that it was almost completely empty. _I guess Samantha and Shawn got most of them. _I thought to myself as I headed upstairs to the rendezvous. I waited there for five minutes until I heard movement outside the door.

"Get everyone to the entrance," yelled a worried batarian voice, "the ones at the front were a diversion."

"Sir!" everyone said as I tensed up hearing footsteps come towards the door.

When the door opened I shot at it with my pistol only to see them deflected off of a kinetic barrier. Then everything went blurry when I felt a fist go into my face that sent me to the floor.

"Get this pyjak up and cuff him," said the batarian with a sadistic smile, "I have an idea for those two from the front."

They picked my up and cuffed me then brought me up into the open, "You're going to be sorry for messing with the suns," one of them said as they punched me in the stomach.

"Now I want you to contact your friends and tell them we are fortifying the entrance and that you are waiting for them," the batarian again tells me.

I open my comm channel and say, "I'm at the rendezvous point," trying to sound worried, "hurry, they are fortifying the entrance," and I close the comm, "happy now?" I snarled at the batarian

"Yes, yes I am," the batarian turns to his men, "shut off the lights."

They quickly follow his orders as he takes off my helmet and crushes it in his hand, "You will die, Sardak."

"I'd like to see you try."

I activate one of the bombs on my belt as Samantha and Shawn walk up the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Samantha tells Shawn.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"That saying is rated up there as "it's quiet too quiet," or "this is the perfect place for an ambush."

Then the lights turn on as Sardak points a gun to my head, and I put my head down ashamed.

"Shit."

My bomb finished priming, "SHAWN, GET DOWN!" I shout tackling Sardak, while Shawn grabs Samantha and jumps down the stairs, "I'm sorry," I say as I set the bomb off.

* * *

**Shawn's** **POV**

I jumped down the stairs with Samantha in my arm as a bomb went off on the second floor which I can only assume is one of Mendax's bombs.

"Mendax!" Samantha yelled as I continued to pull her towards where we left our bikes, "MENDAX!"

"He's dead Sami," I told her holding back my tears, "at least he took Sardak with him."

She was starting to calm down as we reached the bikes, "Yeah, your right," she says solemnly sliding the hood over herself and activating the bike, "let's head back,"

"Sure thing," I said as I let a tear roll down the side of my cheek, "goodbye, Mendax."

It was a silent ride back to base.

**A/N *sniff* *sniff* I must say that was sad to right I was becoming attached to Mendax, that just made it sadder to kill him off. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was contemplating wether to have Sardak kill him or what I wrote in this chapter. I figured this way was sadder for him to go and more epic than a bullet to the head.**

**Until next time, Arias out**


	12. Chapter 12

After the mission Sami and I went to Afterlife to get drunk and forget that we lost a man on our first mission.

"You're buying first round," Sami says to me after we sit down.

"Sure thing," I say going to the bar and getting the strongest thing I can find, and returning to the booth that me and Sami found, which coincidentally was the booth that I came to on my first day in this universe.

"The first one goes to Mendax," and we drink the first round and I immediately feel the effects of the beer.

"Damn, that is strong," I say motioning a waitress for another round.

"You can say that again," Sami says shaking her head, "first time?"

"Kind of..." I say drinking another round, "...I has a few at my brother's party."

"I see," Sami says getting the third round, "how old were you?"

Taking another, "I was 17," I slur, "or was I 16, anyway I woke up with a horrible hang over the next day,"

"Oh, you were young," she says starting to feel the effects of the liquor, "you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I never had any long term relationship, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, and why not?" she says as she drinks her fourth drink.

"I never felt a connection with any of them," my vision starts getting blurry.

"Really, I guess you still looking for a connection then?"

"Yep, What about you?"

She turns visibly red, "I...uh...(Mumbles)" then looks at the ground

"Let me guess, you never had a boyfriend."

She just shakes her head, "I never really thought about anyone that way before..."

I waited for her to say something else, "Before what?"

"Before I met you," She turns outright crimson when she confesses.

"I see," I say as I drink down another drink, "was that five or six?" I ask her rhetorically.

"Aren't you going to respond to me?" she leans forward to ask me flustered.

"I..." I don't know what to say to that, so I go for broke and lean into her to catch her by surprise, "How was that for a response?" I ask her after I sit back down.

"What?" she asked completely surprised, "Why?" she got up and fell down, "Crap, I'm drunk."

"So am I why do you think I didn't try?" I ask smiling.

I got up and helped her up and started walking to the door, "I don't need your help."

"I beg to differ."

When we got to the base I decided to get Sami to her bed, "I don't think you need to take me to bed, Shawn."

"You can barely walk," I say as I stumble over some stairs, "the same is with me."

"All right, take me to my room," she orders.

"You would want we there."

"Shut up," she turns red again.

I get her to her room and open the door for Sami and let her go inside of her room, "You know, that was my fist kiss," she turns around a little wobbly, "no fair I didn't expect it."

"Well, nothing I can change now," I started to turn around, but Sami grabbed me and kissed me again.

"Now we're even," she says triumphantly.

"All right, now get to bed," I tell her walking off.

I get to my room and trip over to my desk and I decide to look at a few books but by mistake I grab the data pad that I found in the backpack that I got on my first day on Omega from the batarians, "Huh?" I ask myself as I look at the data pad for the first time.

_We will keep funding you as long as you keep bringing us children with biotic potential, and as a token of our appreciation we will provide you with a few models of the M-22 Eviscerator, my employers will be in contact with you so that we can discuss your funding for each child you bring to us._

_Teltin_

"Son of a bitch," is the last thing I say before I black out.

* * *

_**Eres POV Prometheus facility**_

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living," Sam told me as I finally gain the ability to see.

"Wasn't expecting that," I say sitting up, "what's next?"

"Nothing we were able to finish everything in this surgery."

"Good I couldn't stand being asleep," I say getting off the table.

"I hope you like your new body," a female voice tells me.

"Operative Lawson," Sam looks over to the door.

I start seeing data files fly in my eyes, "What the hell?" then it stops on a file, M. Lawson, "I see."

"What is it?" She looks at me as I put a hand to my head.

"I have her entire file right in front of me," I say moving towards the door.

"What?" Miranda steps in front of me, "What's in it?"

"I think you should know that."

I finish walking out the door and head towards my room. When I get to my room I look around and notice a data pad on my desk, _That wasn't there last time I was in here,_ I think as I pick up the data pad.

_It's good to see that your surgery is done. Our first order of business is that you come down to the hanger so that I can explain to you what our mission will be._

_K.L_

"By the void," I say to myself, "I wanted to rest first," I head over to the closet and get my equipment on and sliding the HVB on my back with my sniper, and put the Paladin and Locust on my hips, next is the gloves and boots, _I don't need the glasses, but I don't think showing off my synthetic eyes is a good idea, _I tell myself putting the glasses over my face and polarizing them, I start towards the hanger and start to go through the files that are in my brain due to the server I requested to be implanted.

"Eres, I have confirmed that I can download myself into the implant in your brain," Mars tells me.

"Good, do it," I tell him

"Already done," he tells me as he appears in my vision.

"Freaky," I stop, "don't do that unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Understood."

I then find myself outside the hanger and wait for the door to open, "Good, you are here."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," I say when the doors open.

"I thought that would scare you," Kai says with a hint of disappointment

"My surgery also improved my hearing," I say with a smirk, "now, stop being a child and explain what our mission is."

"We are waiting for one more teammate."

"I see," I respond heading towards a Kodiak in the middle of the hanger, "anyway why am I going on a mission right after surgery?"

"No other way to train someone like on the job training."

"Just like the N7s."

"Just like the N7s," he repeats as I hear the door open again, "good we are all here."

I look towards the door and see an annoyed Miranda Lawson, "Will I ever escape her?" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't I'm the only one that gets to insult the ice queen," Kai leng says with malice.

"Sure thing," I say getting in the shuttle

"Would you like me to get you the manual for flying a Kodiak shuttle Eres?" Mars says to me

"That would be nice."

When I see the manual I am surprised by how easy it is to understand.

"All right let's begin the briefing," Kai tells me


	13. On the shuttle

**This chapter really isn't about anything other than the team getting to know each other because Miranda is 19 and probably joined Cerberus rather recently, so enjoy this chapter.**

We left the hanger bay on a course to Omega, and the only thing I could think about was how I was going to react to being in a place filled with criminals. Then I heard a report from the Omega news.

"The attack on a blue suns facility last night has revealed that the Vigilante group know as Justice is indeed responsible," an asari reporter explained, "after questioning survivors to the attack, it has been determined that the base was attacked by three people, a salarian, and two humans," she continued, "as well as that one of the attackers, the salarian, has been killed," she finished then turned to a blue sun that was standing next to her, "Sir, do you have any comment on what happened here last night?"

"The only thing I can say is that we, the blue suns will be tightening the leash that we have and putting all our resources into finding this vigilante group," came the gravelly voice of the batarian.

"How do you plan to do that?" The reporter pried.

"I cannot disclose anything on that matter."

"I see," the reporter responded, "well that's all on this incident..." I zoned out the report after that.

"I hate batarians," came Kai Leng after hearing the report.

"You hate all aliens," I responded.

"And you don't?"

"No."

"You don't have enough hate," he tells me maliciously.

"And you don't have enough compassion," I tell him flatly not taking my eyes away from him.

"I don't need it," he explains, "I would rather have a bullet through an enemy's head than a bullet through mine."

"I would rather have yesterday's enemy be today's ally," I retort.

"Wouldn't you worry about them shooting you in the back?" Miranda came into the conversation.

"We are working with Kai Leng," I tell her.

She looks at me obviously not understanding what I'm getting at.

"He is as likely to shoot us for being a hinderance, as he is to save us for being an asset," I tell her as her eyes widen at Kai Leng just smiling, "that is a quote from his file."

"Why would the Illusive Man hire someone like him?" she asks me.

"Because he gets results," I tell her, "how long have you been with Cerberus Ms. Lawson?"

"A couple of years," she tells me.

"How many missions?"

"Could you not get the information from my file?" she asks me flustered.

"You need to see the revelation," I tell her, "how many?"

"At least 12 missions."

"Have you failed a single mission?"

"No, not really," she starts to realize what she just said, "I was hired because of my ability to get things done."

"And nothing else," Kai Leng tells us, "but you I still don't know."

"That's because I haven't been on a mission with you yet."

"Well, that's about to change," the psychopath announced, "we're here, get your weapons."

I wasted no time getting my weapons and securing my HVB to my back, Miranda on the other hand hesitated on the thought that she was working with Kai Leng, even when I assured he was more likely to kill me.

"How can you be so... cheerful when you have a homicidal maniac leading your squad?" she questions me.

"Because he hasn't killed me... yet," I say with a grim smile.

"You expect him to kill you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then even more, why are you cheerful?"

"Because he will be focused on killing people that point their guns to his head."

"How old are you?" she asks me frustrated, "Because you are acting like a child."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically, "Because I'm 15 miss Lawson."

"You're younger than me?" she asks really confused now, "How long have you been with Cerberus?"

I walked out the shuttle when she asked me, "I've been with them for about a month now, and a majority of that month I spent on an operating table."

"This is your first mission?" she asked me looking like she is about to lose control as her biotics started flickering on, "Just bloody great."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm on a mission with a homicidal maniac, and a 15 year-old that is just coming out of surgery," she muttered to herself, "thank you Illusive man for signing my death warrant."

I move to where Kai leng is standing to see what he is doing, "Are the children done bickering?" he asks me.

"For now," I respond, "I don't think she likes us."

"I don't like you."

"That just hurts," I tell him sarcastically, "I really wanted your approval."

"Talk any more and I will kill you," he starts glaring at me.

"All right, shutting up now."

"About damn time," Miranda says walking up to us.

"For a 19 year old, you are awfully bitchy," I tell her to get a glare and biotics from her.

"Does nobody want me to talk anymore?" I ask pretending to be hurt

"Yes!" they both shouted at me.

"Oh, well," I say as I pat Miranda on the back and unexpectedly cause her to stumble forward and face-plant in some garbage, "shit."

**Who knew Eres is irritating and Miranda already wants to kill him ,and will he live through the next chapter after what he did to her, Kai Leng on the other hand is a given. **

**Until next time, Arias out**


	14. Chapter 14 yay!

**Sorry for the wait, school and my dad have really been holding me from the computer, my dad because he erased half of this chapter and I had to write it all again, but this time it went in a different direction than I thought it would.**

**Also to answer a concern from a reviewer, Mars talks to Eres inside of his head unless he wants to talk face to face in which he will activate the Decoy function on the prototype Omni-tool.**

**I would also like to thank all of the people who have reviewed on this story and have stuck with it, because of you guys and girls, I can forsake going to sleep at a decent hour to finish this chapter and post it.**

* * *

As we walked up to the building that was where we were going to stay for the next few days I turned to Miranda and said, "Did you have to throw me that hard?"

"Yes, the first time I went into the garbage I forgave you," she replied heatedly, "but the second time when you threw me into the wall with your biotics I was royally pissed."

"Sorry about that I don't know how I did that I just thought of keeping away from you and lifted my hands in defense," I started focusing on my hand as it turned blue, "then I threw you on accident."

"Be carful with your biotics," Miranda told me harshly, "you could kill someone if you don't pay attention."

"Well, are you going to train me to use biotics then?" I asked, and Miranda gave me a look that said I was crazy, "If you want me to be able to control my biotics then I need someone to train me."

She conceded and pouted like a child, "Fine, I'll teach you, on one condition."

"I stop bugging the hell out of you like an adolescent child."

"Yes, that is the condition," she confirmed, "we will start when we get into the apartment."

_"I would recommend that you get pain-killers, Eres," Mars told me._

"I understand Mars," I say out-loud.

"Who is Mars?" Miranda asked me.

_Crap, did I say that out loud, _I think to myself

_"Eres, you can communicate with me via thought, but you are used to using oral forms of communication," Mars told me as we reached the apartments_

_Nice of you to mention that, Mars, _I tell him turning to Miranda, "I have a VI inside of my head to help organize the information I get from the server," I tell her hoping it's a good enough answer for her, apparently it was.

"All right," she responds when we get into the elevators.

_Shit, I avoided elevators until now, _I say to myself as the elevator starts it's horribly slow ascent to the floor that our room is on, "I hate elevators."

"Why?" Miranda asks me.

"Because of how slow they are."

"How slow are they?"

"What's our floor?"

"We have the penthouse on the 59th floor."

"Just wait," I tell her, "the elevator is more likely to kill me than Kai Leng."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Speaking of the Devil, where the hell did he go?" I ask her, "He was right behind us."

"I think he took the stairs."

"Sneaky bastard," I yell, "to the voids with him."

"The elevator can't be that bad."

"Mars how long will it take the elevator to get to our floor?"

_It will take about 20.32 minutes to get to the top floor._

"It will take 20 minutes Miranda."

"What?" she asked me, "20 minutes,"

"Yes," I confirmed sitting down, "so make yourself comfortable."

"Might as well start your biotic training," She said, "we'll start with a simple barrier."

"All right, how would I do that?"

"Imagine a wall in front of to and concentrate on it."

I followed her instructions and felt something in my spine, "I think I have something."

"That feeling in your back is one of the Eezo nodes activating," she explained, "now put your hand up and put up a barrier."

I put my hands up and a barrier went from wall to wall in the elevator, I saw that Miranda was surprised by this, "Is this unusual Miranda?"

"I can barely put a barrier like this up after a few years of training," she tells me, "how can you put it up without practice?"

"I don't know," I say as I release the barrier, "I just let my biotics do what they want."

"You need to control it!" she shouted at me, "Now do it again until you get a barrier that covers your body."

"Okay you damned slave-driver," I focused on the Eezo node on my spine and instead thought of something covering my body.

"I am not a... You already did it," She said as I opened up my eyes to see a blue veil covering my body, "now let's see how strong it is."

"Wait, what?" is all I say before she uses a throw, "What the hell?" I yell at her along with my barrier getting a reddish hue then exploding knocking Miranda back into the wall.

"What was that?" she asked me, "Why did your biotics turn red?"

"I don't know," I tell her, "but the effect was nice."

"You threw exploded your biotics and threw me against a wall."

"So?"

"I'm done," she announced, "just practice your barriers."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"About damned time," I yelled running out of the elevator, "I am as hungry as the spirit of gluttony."

"Calm down," Miranda walked out of the elevator, "that feeling is very common in new biotics."

"Nice of you to tell me before hand."

"Both of you shut up," Kai Leng told us, "we have a guest."

I got to the fridge and grabbed as much stuff as I could before I saw an asari in Eclipse armor smile at me, "Why are you so damn happy?"

"Because I didn't expect Cerberus to higher a child."

"Well, I'm not your average child."

"Then show me," she told me raising a barrier, "unless you are too chicken."

"Not chicken, just hungry," I tell her with a mouth full of meat, "come back in an hour."

I sat down on the couch and started feasting on the uncooked food I gathered from the fridge.

"Don't mind him," Kai Leng tells her, "now would you tell us what the job is?"

"Yes," She responded opening her Omni-tool, "we have received information that would be mutually beneficial for both of our organizations."

"What would that be?" Miranda asked her.

The asari opened a video, "This," the video was showing a mass relay and for a few seconds nothing happened, then something happened one large light came into the mass relay then split into six lights, four relatively small and two larger lights.

_Mars, I thought that there was only me and my friends that got transported here,_ I told him after the video finished.

_You and your friends were the only planned arrivals to this universe, but there were... complications, _he told me.

"COMPLICATIONS!" I yelled out unconsciously.

"Is there something you would like to add to this, child?" asari asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he would know something with the circumstances in which he came to our organization," Kai Leng stated.

"What was so unusual with how he came to Cerberus?" Miranda asked.

"I was found outside of a Mass relay," I say trying to return to my thoughts.

"What?" the asari and Miranda said at once.

"That's impossible," Miranda said, "the amount of element zero in the relay would kill any life-form in seconds."

"We've run the numbers Miri," I told her, "but we can't explain why I'm still alive."

"It doesn't matter," the asari cut in, "where did you find him?"

"Outside the Prometheus relay," Kai Leng told her.

"According to my calculations, he was the first object to appear from the relay."

"I need to... meditate," I tell them getting up to go to one of the rooms, "I will be in one of the rooms if I am needed."

* * *

I got to the first room on the right side of the hallway on the second floor of the penthouse. I plopped down on the bed and sat there for a minute not thinking anything. There were to many possibilities that could have happened, then Eres activated the Decoy function on my Omni-tool and began to look at me oddly.

"What do you want?" I growled at him, "I don't have any time for you."

"I wish to explain everything that happened when you and your friends were brought to this universe," he in a monotone that was almost grating on my nerves.

"Then explain!" I yell at him, hoping that my room is sound-proof.

"Very well, the first thing I would tell you, is that inter-dimensional travel is not perfect," he paused as if trying to find the right words.

"I figured that if it was you would have went to a universe where the reapers didn't exist."

"Correct," he confirmed, "it takes a great deal of energy to tear a hole in the fabric of the universe."

"So you broke just about every law to physics there is, correct?"

"Yes," he looked away, "but when we did we didn't go directly to your universe, like my creators planned for us."

"Hence the reason you only appeared to us in 2012."

"You seem to understand," he sounded surprised in his still monotone voice, "and yes that was the reason, we had to go through two different universes to get to yours."

"And when you did you brought something with you that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes, but it happened when we were coming back."

"When you started you had to use massive amounts of energy to get to our universe through two others, but instead of closing the holes you created you left them open so that you wouldn't have to use the same amount of energy to get us back."

"And when we were coming back two ships from each of those universes went through the holes with us, before we could close the rips."

"Then you thought that they might be helpful so you didn't send them back."

"Not only that we found that the ones in the ships are parallel versions of you and your friends."

"What?" I stand up, "How did you find that out?"

"We saw that your brain waves matched up and that your DNA was almost identical only differing because of the universe they were in, and they were more advanced than you, but they didn't have your knowledge."

"So we are supposed to find them and convince them that we need their help?"

"No, we have keep them in a relay jump that will go on until we think that you are ready to lead them."

"So is that where Remembrance is right now?" I ask.

"Yes, as he is inside of the relays he can't communicate with us on a regular basis and will contact us when he can."

"I see," I tell him laying down on the bed once again, "I am going to sleep."

"I will lock the door, and return to your server."

I sat there thinking about what happened, _My alternate self, How the hell am I going to persuade myself to follow me? Hell, I don't listen to myself sometimes, but I'm sure that he will understand, unless in that universe I'm a girl, that would suck wouldn't it. Also, If our brain waves match up doesn't that mean I can use telepathy with them and see their memories, if so what if Adriana is a memory of the me from one of the other universes? I need to sleep,_ and with that last thought I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Now that was a revelation, two ships from two different universes with the alternates of my group on the ships, wonder how that will play out.**

**Anyway the one thing I can't decide is wether or not I should make the Eres from one of the ships a female just so I can slide in a few jokes and awkward moments.**

**Also, this won't become a crossover everything will be fresh from my mind and I hope that if I inadvertently steal something that you guys call me on it.**

**Also review I love your opinions and criticism, All it can do is make me better.**

**Arias out**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dream-keeper, activate the cryo-pods and prepare to go into FTL," I heard from a female voice in a strange language that I understood.

"Yes, Admiral is there anything else you would like?" a synthetic voice told her as a hologram of a female came up in front of her.

"Yes," The admiral said hesitantly, "open the ship-wide channels."

"They are open."

"This is admiral Arias speaking," she told everyone on the ship, "we have lost Terra and we are evacuating all of the civilians on this ship to another planet that has been designated as the new Terran home-world," She said gloomily, "But I promise you this, we will take Terra back and crush the Orcinians," there was a cheer throughout the ship, "Now, all non-essential crew-members and civilians enter the cryo-pods."

"Admiral, we are have finished preparing to go to FTL and are awaiting your permission to activate the Space-Folding device."

"Admiral Arias, call-sign Eres, Permission code 45-3-5-2-6."

"Attention all crew-members we are entering the space-fold prepare for space distortion," Dream-keeper announced over the loudspeaker.

"DK you have the bridge," she told the A.I as she moved to the back of the bridge, "I am going to sleep. Wake me if something comes up."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will pre..." the A.I paused while a screen came up, "Admiral! We are approaching an unknown space anomaly."

"What the hell?" she asked running back to the monitors, "Change course!" she ordered the crew piloting the ship

"We can't for some reason it is dragging us in," a man in the seat closest to her, "but it doesn't appear to have a gravity well, and is in no place that any object in our maps is at the moment."

"Damn, it looks like our navigational systems have been hacked," another man said, "the programs are completely foreign, I don't know how to get them out."

"We are being hailed by an unknown signal," a female officer shouts out, "they are requesting that we open up a video channel."

"Open it," she tells the officer then Remembrance appears in the video, "it's an Orcinian!"

"Hello," Remembrance said, "I am sorry for taking over your ship."

"Who are you?" the admiral demanded.

"I am Remembrance, a prothean VI"

"What the hell is a VI? And what is a prothean" she asked.

"VI stands for virtual intelligence and a prothean is a race in the universe that I am from that would have disappeared about 50,000 years ago."

"Your universe?"

"Yes, in order to save the next cycle from being harvested I had to travel across the multi-verse to get four humans."

"What is a human?" one of the pilots asked him

"A human is your species from another dimension."

"That isn't important," the admiral announced, "what did you mean by harvested and why would four humans make a difference?"

"In my universe there is a synthetic race called Reapers, and every 50,000 years they harvest the entire galaxy to make another Reaper, and to answer your other question, the humans we picked came from a universe where mine is just a game, and they know all of the major events that are going to happen."

"How did you pick them?"

"It was luck that we were able to secure four people at nearly the same time, and it was completely random."

"You picked random people to save your galaxy and your people?"

"Not our people," Mars came into view now and continued depressed, "our people were already harvested."

"They sent us to save the next cycle from being destroyed by the Reapers, which brings me to why we are in this universe," Remembrance told her, "your ship has been caught inside of a dimensional rip that we created to travel the multi-verse."

"So we are going into your universe?"

"No, you will head into another universe that we had to travel through, but I am afraid that once you go in you can't come out, because the rip will close as soon as you pass through it if my calculations are correct."

"Then open it back up!" She demanded the two figures in front of her.

"We cannot," Mars told them defiantly, "it would take to much energy."

"You can either come with us into our universe or stay in the next universe. The choice is yours."

"It is our responsibility to help those that we can, not because of a rules, but because it is within our power to help," the admiral repeated the words her father had told her the day he died, and the day she decided to join the Terran military in order to help those who couldn't help themselves, "we will go with you to your universe so that we can help your humans to fight the Reapers."

"That is good," Mars told them then asked, "is it all right if we bring the four humans aboard your vessel?"

"Yes, I would like to meet the humans."

"We cannot allow that."

"And why not?"

"They need to wake up at a certain time, so we placed them inside of stasis pods."

"You put them in cryogenic freeze?"

"No, the effects are similar but nowhere near as dangerous."

"They are more accurately described as literally frozen in time."

"Can we at least see them?" The female officer asks.

"Yes, we have placed them in the cargo hold."

"How did you get them there so fast?"

"They didn't have a physical form, until we let them onto this ship."

"You can control their physical form?"

"Not anymore," Remembrance told them, "the device that we used to break down the matter they were made of into light was destroyed when the humans touched it."

"But you have them in stasis pods."

"They pods only move so fast," Mars tell them, "in order to get them to go faster than light we had to basically accelerate every particle in their body, and in order to survive the process they needed to be in stasis."

"I see," the admiral tells the programs, "I'm going to check on our new guests."

"I'll send E.T down there to scan their bodies."

"Good idea, send Grace and Shauna down as well," she told the communications officer, "I want a tech and demolitions expert to make sure they aren't bombs."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I followed the admiral down to the cargo bay and noticed nobody even noticed that I was there, and when I tried to touch something I fazed right through it, "That was creepy, " I say to myself as I continue following the captain.

We arrived at the cargo bay to see three people scanning the Stasis pods that I assume has me and my friends in it.

"How is the youngest admiral in history doing this fine day?" a blond haired woman asked the admiral?

"Fine, how are you Grace?" she responded.

"I'm peachy, but I have to say I have never seen anything like this," Grace told the admiral, "the closest thing that I know of is the Orcinians but even that isn't as advanced as this."

"How so?"

"Well, you know what we use to power our engines?"

"Yeah, it's called Salicas, right?"

"Well, this stuff is that same material except it has been refined to be used as a nearly unlimited power source."

"We call it element zero," Mars came out of one of the pods.

"Well, what ever it is it is volatile as well," a burnet haired caucasian woman called out, "if we aren't carful we could set it off."

"That is only the one," Mars told them, "that one will explode with an even more refined Element zero that we experimented on and discovered that it would give the Human a high biotic potential."

"Biotic?"

"The ability to control dark energy."

"Isn't that what is used to create artificial black holes?" the admiral asked Grace.

"Yes, but theoretically it can be used to manipulate the amount something weighs and the density of the object."

"They're telling the truth," Shauna told them, "this is the only one that is volatile, the rest are relatively safe."

"ET, what do you have to say in all of this?" Grace asked a mexican women with pure black hair.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that, " she told grace, "and what I have found is amazing."

"What did you find?" Arias asked.

"Well, I'll start out with the basics," she told her, "all four of them appear to be male, one is 15, two are 18, and the last one is 19."

"Same ages as us." Grace interrupted, "Why is that amazing?"

"It will make sense in a minute," ET told her, "anyway when I scanned their DNA I found out that it matches four known DNA strands in the Terran military databases."

"Who do they match?"

"Well, the 15 year old matches our very own admiral Arias, the 18 year olds match me and Shauna, and the 19 year old matches Grace."

"Can we see what they look like?" the admiral asked Mars.

"Yes, hold on a second."

"They look just like us, well, except not as womanly."

"If what you have discovered is correct I will have to scan your brain waves."

"All right, do it," the admiral said stepping forward.

"Interesting the two of you have the exact same brain wavelength."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when he awakens you two will eventually be able to share memories with each other."

"I need to sleep."

I followed the young admiral up for some reason, until she got to her room I felt that I would be invading her privacy and then I just stood there, until my surroundings became purely black. I then woke up in my bed feeling as though I didn't get any sleep.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" is all I say when I get up to get my jacket from the closet and put it on. I went out into the kitchen and grabbed a few energy bars and a cup of coffee, "I hate coffee but the effects wake you right up," I tell myself as I take a giant gulp of the coffee, "damn this is worse than the coffee back home."

"Well, that's the best stuff you can get on Omega," a female voice behind me states.

"Still crap," I say turning around to see the asari from last night, "why are you here?"

"Whose apartment do you think this is?"

"I'm guessing that it belongs to you."

"Hit it on the nail."

"Surprised you speak fluent english."

"A lot of people think it's a problem with their translators when they hear my accent."

"I see."

"Anyway, do you want to take me up on that challenge that I issued you last night?"

"Sure..."

"Absolutely not!" interrupted Miranda as she came out of her room in her skintight jumpsuit.

"Oh, and why?" the asari asked mockingly.

"He can barely learned to put up a barrier last night, albeit a bloody good barrier."

"No better way to learn then fighting," I tell Miranda, "and besides Dr. Shepard told me that my Eezo nodes are closer to an asari's than a human's nodes."

"What?" they both asked me

"That would imply that you are a natural biotic, and there are no natural human biotics," Miranda told me, "even I, with my biotics am an artificial biotic."

"Miranda, you and I both know that you are an artificial human," I tell her and the color fades from her face.

"How do you know that?"

"The files."

"What are you talking about?" the asari interjects .

"Nothing," both me and Miranda say at the same time.

"Well, if his nodes are the same as an asari's nodes, then it would be best if we let her train him," Kai Leng says as he appears to everyone and startles them, "oh sorry, did I startle everyone?"

"I had my thermal vision on," I state, drinking the rest of my horrible coffee, and put it in the sink.

"Thermal vision?"

"One of the functions in my artificial eyes."

"Artificial eyes?"

"I told you 'I'm not your average child'" I repeat what I said to her last night, "I've had cybernetic implants that make my bones nearly indestructible, allow me to breath in a vacuum of space, fight a krogan with my bare-hands and live to tell the tale, and much more."

"Well, anyway, I will train your biotic abilities for as long as you are here, so follow me," the asari tells me.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to hate this," I mutter to myself following her.

* * *

**All right that was interesting, I guess I chose the female versions of my characters for the AU characters, and I'm thinking about making another story that is based on the adventures of the four in their own universe**

**As always review so that I can get better**

**Arias out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shawn POV Justice safe-house 9:31 AM**

"Crap!" I say to myself as I put my hands over my eyes, "My head hurts like hell," I tell myself getting up to go get a change of clothes to go take a shower. I eventually get my clothes out of the drawers and head out to the men's bathroom.

"Hey, Shawn?" a female voice calls me in the middle of the hallway.

Turning around, "Need something?" I ask realizing that the woman is none other than our illustrious leader, Jennifer.

"Yeah, I need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Well, my contact for afterlife just told me that Aria is tracking three people..." she pauses.

"Does she want these people killed?" I ask her.

"Not as far as we know," she tells me, "but I would like you to figure out why she is tracking these people."

"Your informant can't figure that out himself?" I ask feeling that I'm not going to like this assignment, "Because if he can it saves me a stake-out."

"He tried but, Aria only let that information slip when he happened to pass by her talking with Anzo."

"Did he overhear anything else?"

"No but he was able to get some video footage of when the three docked on Omega."

"All right, will you let me see it?"

"Sure," she answered pulling a video from her Omni-tool and showing it to me, "it seems that they are part of some kind of organization, but I haven't seen a symbol like this before," she told me, but I was half listening to her as I realized that two of the figures in the video were Kai Leng and Miranda Lawson, but the third one I couldn't make out, because he was wearing sunglasses, but he looked familiar,

_He kinda looks like... Oh shit that's Michael, _I think as my eyes widen at the revelation, _Why is he working with Cerberus? He absolutely hated Cerberus because of what they did in the first and third games, _unfortunately Jenny picked up on my facial pattern.

"Do you know any of these people?"

_Shit I got to think of something, "_I know the two on the sides but not the one carrying the Widow anti-material rifle, but whoever he his he must have bones of steel."

"Why is that?" she asked me, puzzled.

"The widow rifle will shatter any organic species bones."

"Who are the people on the sides?"

"The woman is Miranda Lawson and the Man to the left is Kai Leng, they are both highly ranked operatives of-"

"Cerberus!" I heard Samantha shout out from behind me.

"What is Cerberus?" Jenny asks me.

"An alliance black ops group."

"I see that means whatever they're up to is probably not anything morally acceptable, and that gives us more than enough reason to investigate."

"I volunteer," I tell her, "you'll only need to send me if it's just to investigate."

"I'm going-" Sami started before I cut her off.

"No you are not!" I order her.

"Why not?" she asks me startled at the tone in my voice.

"That is Kai Leng, he will not hesitate to kill you if you are found out."

"And he will for you?"

"No," I respond, "but that is why I am not letting you come with me."

"That's all the more reason for me to come with you!" she shouted at me.

"I won't put you in danger," I tell her rounding to head towards the garage and she runs after me.

"I won't let you walk into danger alone."

As soon as I reach the armory I move to my locker to put on my armor and grab my battle rifle, "I have to confirm something. Alone!" I tell her putting on my armor plates.

"I won't lose you to them as well," she tells me and that makes me stop, "not after I lost my entire family, and my sister was taken to be a lab rat the day she was born," she started crying.

"I know where your sister is," I tell her.

She stops crying and looks at me with a determination in her eyes that I have never seen before, "Where is she?" she asks me in a low voice.

"I'll tell you when I get back," I tell her as I finish getting my armor on, "on the condition that you don't follow me."

"Fine, but I expect to hear how you found out."

"All right," I tell her and before I go to the garage I put my forehead to her, "I will come back."

"You better or else I am going to kick your ass."

And with that I run to my Daxon Hover-cycle, I named it after Mendax, and start it up.

* * *

**Eres POV Apartment 4:20**

"By the spirits!" I yell as I run out of the training room and down to the kitchen, "I'm so damned hungry."

"I didn't expect you to last this long..." Shirali told me gasping, "How can you still run."

"I had a fast metabolism before my surgery," I tell her grabbing everything I could from the fridge, "when it was done I learned that my surgery sped it up by about 10 times."

"That would mean you have the metabolism of a salarian," she tells me plopping down in a chair next to my pile of food, "don't tell me you can think as fast as a salarian as well."

"Actually..." I say, "I can if I wanted to think faster than a salarian considering I could do that before my surgery."

"You are unreal," came the bitchy voice I hate hearing, "do you actually believe that we would buy that?"

"No," I tell her, "but it's true."

* * *

**Shawn POV Omega rooftops outside the apartments**

"Damn," I say to myself, "that is a lot of food."

I stood there for at least 20 minutes waiting for Michael to leave the apartment, but all he did was sit there and talk to Miranda and the Eclipse merc. I pulled up my files on known Eclipse leaders and saw that this asari was the Omega branch Leader for the Eclipse mercs, _Well it gives me a reason to go in there, but I would have to deal with both Miranda and the asari, also I doubt that Michael would hesitate to attack me if he perceived me as a threat._

"I don't know who you are, but I would you to leave," a chinese accented voice told me.

I froze in place, _Crap I was caught, and I think I know who caught me,_ I turn around to only confirm my suspicions, _Kai Fucking Leng,_ "All right I'll leave," I tell him moving back to my hover bike, _If Kai Leng is protecting her then she might be trying to make a deal with Cerberus so that they kill Aria for her, and knowing Michael he will be all to willing to kill her after the second game, _I sigh as I start the engine, _He always hated her._

* * *

**I am ending this chapter here so that I can get on with the story, but interesting, how will Samantha react to knowing that Shawn's best friend is working for the company that took her sister from her? that question will be answered eventually, and now I think I'm going to start having Shawn use his knowledge of the ME-verse to start hunting down Cerberus, but he can't do it alone, after all he ain't Shepard.**

**Arias out**


	17. ET and the flotilla

**Admiral Michelle Arias POV inside the relay, UTSA warship Final Hope 01:76 Terran time.**

"Dream Keeper," I called the ship-board AI and she appeared in front of me.

"Yes, Admiral," she responded looking like she just woke up and gave a yawn.

"How long have we been inside this... Mass relay FTL?" I asked her.

"We have been in FTL for approximately .09 Terran years."

"So we have been here for about a month."

"Yes," she told me, "and according to the Prothean VI we are scheduled to come out in 2 months to drop the third one off, and the other ones drop off the fourth one off in about five hours."

"Where are they going to leave him?"

"According to Remembrance, he is going to be dropped off in the Migrant fleet, a fleet of a race called quarians that lives only in space, and has a weakened immune system, forcing them to live environment suits."

I raise my eyebrow, "Hmm, the perfect place for him, considering from what we recovered from the scans that the difference between him and ET was that one he is male, and two he has a genetic abnormality that he has a weak immune system."

"Well, I had a weak immune system too until I had the gene treatment to change five nucleotides that were off, but that was when I was a child. Him, he is too old to get the treatment," ET walked up to me," and I thought that I told you to stop calling me ET, my name is Edna Toriza, or call me by my call-sign Quirinus."

"So send him to the race of aliens that has a weakened immune system to take care of him, I also find it funny that your call-sign is so similar to the name of the race."

"Tell me about it," she replied with the utmost annoyance in her voice, "Grace gives me enough lip about it."

"I cab imagine what she told you when she figured it out," I say holding in a smirk, "spirits of the new gods, why couldn't we have just let them off at once?"

"If we did we would have risked the chance that they would never meet," she stated, "According to Remembrance he already calculated all possible scenarios and-"

I cut her off, "The answer was rhetorical DK," I told her adding, "I know that this is the best course of action."

"All right is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then logging you out Admiral," she told me disappearing from view.

* * *

**3 hours later, Edward Torres POV, The Zalminas**

"I think he is waking up, Rael," I heard a slightly synthesized voice say over me.

"He's lucky we found him when we did," a male voice, Rael I guessed, said over me.

_That voice seems familiar, where have I heard it before? _I think to myself, "Where am I?" I say weakly, putting a hand over my eyes to block out the sudden bright lights, realizing that there was a mask covering my full face.

"How is his enviro-suit holding up?" Rael asked the woman next to him, ignoring me.

"It's doing well," she told him, "but it seems the audio processors are malfunctioning so we will not be able to hear anything he says."

"Well let's introduce ourselves, I am Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Zalminas, but you can call me Rael," he told me.

I sit up and give my hand out to him, finally seeing that Rael is a quarian, _What the hell is a quarian doing here, _I think to myself as he returns the gesture.

"And my name is Salria'quinesh vas Zalminas, and I am the captain of this vessel," she tells me and I hand my hand out to her.

"My name is Edward Torres, but my friends call me ET," I say forgetting that they can't hear me, so I try to take the visor off.

Rael stops me, "I wouldn't do that," he tells me, "our scans tell us that your immune system is as bad as ours, and if you take the suit off at all you could die."

"Ahh, fixed it." Salria tells us, "you'll be able to talk now."

"Thank you," I tell her, "my name is Edward Torres, but my friends call me ET."

"I think my translator is off," Rael told me, "did you say E...T?"

"Yeah, when I was younger my friends thought it sounded cooler than Edward," _Not to mention all the horrible movies that the stars name was Edward, for example; Twilight, _I added to myself.

"There are no reports of anyone by that name going missing in the last 150 years, Rael," Salria tells the admiral.

"Why is that?" Rael asks me with a suspicious tone in his voice.

_Crap think of something...nothing, WTH, time for improv, _I think to myself before trying to calmly say, "I was a slave for nearly my entire life."

"I see," Rael's tone was less suspicious now, but still held a hint of suspicion, "How old are you?"

"I am 18 sir," I tell him.

"All right," he says obviously thinking over what to do with me, "we don't have the resources to have you stay with us indefinently so, not to mention that we don't have very much of the nesessary rations for you," he tells me, "when our next pilgrimage happens I'll send you with them, and they will take you wherever you need to go."

"I'm fine with that," I respond to him, "but if you would mind answering a few of my questions?"

"Sure thing," Rael responds, "what do you want to know."

"I would like to know what the year is," I tell him.

"Odd question," he tells me, "but the year is 2169 in the human calendar, but in galactic calendar the date is 22 point 96 point 73."

_I knew the galaxy didn't use earth years as the standard year,_ "All right, when is the next pilgrimage?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow," he tells me, "I will let you keep that suit, but I'm sorry that it only has three fingers," I look down to confirm what he told me."

"It's all right," I tell him, "to be honest I always wondered what it would feel like to have three fingers."

"I'll wake you when tomorrow comes, but until then I think you should get some rest."

"All right," I tell them as I lay down, "I think that I'm going to rest now."

* * *

**Well how was that I hope you liked this chapter, I was hoping that I could give you a sense of what some of the others are plume and how they are different from their alternative selves.**

**Arias out**


	18. Death to Aria

**All right, now that you guys saw ET we are going back to Shawn and his big problem. I will shift the POV of the characters a little more than usual this time, but anyway I hope that you guys like this last chapter and review so I can get better. I also added a minor change to the chapter 15 so that this one will make a little more sense a minor change in what Shawn thinks when he walks to the hover-bike.**

* * *

**Shawn POV Justice base.**

I had just gotten into the base when Sami came running towards me, "Your back," she stated flatly, but even though she acted tough she pulled me into a hug, "I hope that you can explain how you found out where my sister is."

"I can," I told her reassuringly, "but first I need to talk to Jennifer. I think... that Eclipse might be using Cerberus to kill Aria, and if I know him..."

Sami pulled out of the hug, "If you know who?" she asked shooting daggers at me.

"The third person in that video that Jennifer showed me," I told her hesitantly, "his name is Michael arias, and he was my best friend."

"What!" she shouted and one of the technicians that was in the garage looked over, "Your friend is one of them?"

"I didn't know until I saw that picture, and even then he wouldn't have been able to join them until around a month ago," I tell her hurriedly, "and when I saw him last he hated Cerberus, and to top it off.." I trailed off a little hesitant to release the information on him.

"To top it off what?" she asked me regaining her composure.

"He is only 15 and the friend that lost his family..." I say holding my head down in depression thinking about it.

"That was him, wasn't it?" she asked me, all I did was nod, "I understand," she told me, "and you said he hated Cerberus, maybe he can help us with my sister."

"He would probably help but if I'm right," I tell her, "then Aria only has a few days to live."

And with that we walk to Jennifer's office so that I could tell her my theory, _I hope that we don't have to fight Michael, _I said to myself, _because if we do... I don't think we will live longer than five minutes. Damn, now that I think about it I would rather go one on one with Kai Leng than I would with Michael."_

* * *

**Eres, POV Apartments**

"So, you want us to kill Aria for you?" I ask with a serious face.

"Yes, and In return we will help fund your organization by giving you 25% of the income we make from Omega."

"We would profit from this substantially," Miranda tells us.

"I agree," I tell them, _the ability to kill Aria is too much to pass up, _I tell myself, "but we need Kai Leng to agree to this first."

_Eres, I don't think it wise that we kill Aria, _Mars tells me

_Shut up Mars, _I tell him, _I don't care if it's wise killing Aria will do the galaxy a favor, besides if we do this we can double cross eclipse and take over their territory as well._

_If you do that then you will throw off the canon of the video game too much._

_I planned on doing it somewhere so I might as well start now, _I tell him forming a grin.

Miranda looked at me and gave me a questioning look, "Why are so happy?" she voiced her thoughts.

"Because if we kill Aria we would be doing the galaxy a favor," I repeat my thoughts, "and even if Kai Leng doesn't agree, I'll go into Afterlife myself and face her head on."

"Your crazy," I heard a voice come from the doorway, "I like that in my subordinates," I turn to see it's Kai Leng, "but Luckily I agree with the plan."

I literally jump for joy, "All right!" I shout, "What's the plan?"

* * *

**Shawn POV Jennifer's office.**

"So you think that Eclipse is trying to get rid of Aria?" Jennifer asks rhetorically, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't beleave you."

"If they are going for Aria, and succeed, there will be an all out gang war on Omega, and I don't think we are ready for that."

"We're not," Sami adds, "we can't fail."

We all just sit there for a moment thinking of a plan to stop Cerberus, "We can't take on Kai Leng directly, and Michael is almost as bad as Kai Leng," I think out loud, "if they are working together then we can't defeat them without a lot of fire power."

I look at Sami and it looks like an idea dawns on her, "What if we took out their employer?" she asks us.

my eyes widen as I realized what she said, "If their employer is dead, then they don't get paid whatever they are going to receive," I tell everyone.

"If they have no chance at getting paid, then they have no reason to complete the contract," Jennifer adds.

'We need to hurry," I tell them, "if they have already agreed to the idea, then Aria might not have much time left."

All three of us rushed out of the office to the garage and grabbed a hover-bike, I grabbed my usual, as did Sami, and Jennifer grabbed a purple one, "We need to split up," she told us, "I'll go after the Eclipse bitch, you two stall Cerberus," she left the hanger leaving me and Sami to gape at each other.

"We are so dead," I say to no-one.

Sami walks over to me from her bike and looks me in the eyes, "We will live through this," she told me trying to act tough, but I could hear her voice waver.

"I know we will," I tell her trying to muster up my courage, "We have to, if we don't who is going to save your sister?" I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back and says, "Well we can hope that your friend will, but other than that I don't think anyone else will,"

I then look at her bright emerald eyes, "I love you," I tell her before I kiss her on the lips.

She gratefully returned the kiss and broke apart, "I- no I'll tell you when we finish the mission."

"All right, I'll wait." I told her activating my bike, and heading towards Afterlife.

* * *

**Eres POV Apartments stairway.**

"So we all agree that when we kill Aria we call in reinforcements to takeover Omega?" I ask.

"Yes, the asari bitch will never see it coming," Kai Leng said gleefully, "and I get to kill a lot of people in the process."

"Just be carful you two," Miranda told us, "If both of you die then we aren't able to complete the mission."

We came to a stop at the garage, "I'm driving," I tell them, "I have an idea that will take Aria completely by surprise."

"And what is this idea of yours?" Kai Leng asked with a wide grin.

"You'll see," I tell them teasingly, "But from what you told us I suspect that the Vigilante group that attacked the blue suns base last night will come for our friend," I use air quotes around the word friend, "and if us being here provoked them into killing her then they think that killing her will make us leave, and if that is true it means that Justice works for Aria."

"What?" Miranda asked me, "why would Aria fund a group killing the merc groups?"

"So that they can't challenge her."

"It makes sense, if the Merc groups are too weak to attack her then they won't, but she doesn't anticipate us," Kai Leng tells us.

"If the Vigilantes are taking precautions then that means there will be a few of them that are protecting Aria," I tell both of them.

I get into the shuttle car and start it up, "Then we better be ready," Miranda says confidently.

"Agreed," me and Kai Leng say at the same time, and when they both got in the shuttle we took off towards Afterlife.

* * *

**I would like to thank all the people that have been following and reviewing this story, but none more than general-joseph-dickson, his reviews have kept me going, and I hope that more of you review. Anyway the next chapter is going to be fun.**

**Arias out.**


	19. Michael and Shawn

**I like all of your feedback to this story and I hope that this chapter clears up on why Michael AKA Eres wants to kill Aria.**

* * *

**Mars POV shuttle car to Afterlife ETA 20 minutes**

The entire time that I knew Michael I thought he was a level headed leader, but what I'm seeing now... He's like a whole new person, blood thirsty and acting on emotions rather than his logic. _I need to find out what changed him._

**You won't be able to save him.**

_What? _I thought_, who are you?_

**You think Eres is just an alias to him?**

_Yes, but why are you sending him to certain death?_

**I'm not, **he told me, **I am leading him into a brand new life, one free of morals and responsibilities where he will do what he wants when he wants.**

_I will not allow that, he is needed the way he is._

**Do you wonder what Michael thinks of the Reapers?**

_I know enough, _I told him, _he is the one that will lead us to victory before the Reapers can come._

**He admires the Reapers,** the voice told him, **he wants to fight them, to destroy them with his own hands.**

_I can't let him embrace you, _I told the voice, _if he does then we are all done for._

**No, he will defeat them, just not the way you want him to, **at this point he started laughing.

_No, I will save him from you!_

**Try** **it, **he dared me as I came out of the server to talk to Michael.

* * *

**Shawn POV Outside Afterlife**

_I don't understand, _I thought, _I know Michael hates Aria, but he knows how important she is to the Omega Community, why would he want to kill her._

"Why would anyone in their right mind would want to kill Aria?" Sami asked me, "Everyone inside and outside knows there would be a gang war if she died."

"I don't know, but Cerberus might be in this for more than a little payment," I tell her.

"What do you mean?"

"If Cerberus is onboard 100% then that means that they plan to take over Omega, but that doesn't make sense," I tell her.

"Why not?"

"Michael, is why," I explain, "the only thing he hates more than Aria is Cerberus."

"Then why help them kill her?"

"He might be doing it to get close to the Illusive man, but I don't know... I just don't know."

"HEY, UGLY," I heard a human say in a chinese drawl.

"Kai Leng," I say containing my anger, "we need to go in now."

"Aargh," I here a batarian scream.

We both run out from the corner to see a gruesome sight, Kai Leng destroyed the Batarian by completely dismembering every one of his limbs from his body and letting him bleed to death.

"Eres, both doors are open."

_Who the hell is Eres? _I ask myself, I'm answered by a too familiar voice, "_This is Eres,"_ I heard Michael's voice through the radio, "_I'm coming in, Miranda jump out."_

And not a moment sooner a shuttle came up and Miranda jumped out, "I'm clear, go!" she told Michael, and the shuttle shot forward into the night club.

* * *

**Michael POV inside of Afterlife**

_Michael you must stop this,_ I heard Mars yelling at me, _if you kill Aria now we have no way of knowing what will happen._

"I do," I say out-loud, "the outcome is the galaxy being rid of one more blight in the galaxy," I get out of the shuttle to see that the music has stopped and that all the guards have their weapons trained on me, "well, this is hardly fair," I tell them, "I think if you guys get about another couple dozen people it will be an even fight," I laugh flaring my biotics which to my joy looked like fire because of the reddish hue.

"Everyone out!" I hear one of the guards say, before everyone runs out, "Aria what do you want us to do with this trash?"

I look up to see Aria frowning at me, and I smile back, "I hope you don't have any regrets Aria," I tell her, "because when I'm through with this boy band right here," I throw out my arms gesturing to the 20 guys standing around me, "I'm coming for you," I tell her with a wicked grin.

"You're amusing," she says, "but I don't like people who threaten me."

"That wasn't a threat," I say starting to laugh, "it was a promise."

I drew my katana and lunged at the nearest guard, a batarian and cut off his arm, I then used my biotics to throw a turian down into the second level.

"Kill him!" I heard the batarian scream in pain, and I simply flicked my blade and cut off his head.

I heard a shotgun blast and saw my shields go down to 90% and I turned to the source to see a krogan charge at me and I merely looked at him and held my arm out, to everyones surprise I only slid back an inch before the krogan stopped, obviously realizing that I wasn't going anywhere, and he tried to move away, but I tightened my grip on his head-plate and pulled as hard as I could ripping the plate off, and the krogan started screaming, before I beat him to death by ramming his own head-plate into his head three times.

"By the spirits," I heard a turian say as he started running to the door, only to be cut in half by Kai Leng.

"Wouldn't want to let anyone get away now would we?" he asked me

All I did was smile at him and say, "Grab a drink, I'll be done in five."

And I returned to the slaughter by killing another batarian, and running towards the stairs to be stopped by two turians aiming their assault rifles and firing very accurate shots at my head, my shields drop to 50% and I killed both of the Turians.

"MICHAEL! STOP!" I heard a familiar voice call my name, and I turn around.

* * *

**Shawn POV**

I just yelled at Michael to stop, and he turned around, "Shawn! My old friend, how are you?" he asked shocking everyone with his sudden change of personality from psychotic killer to joyful guy.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, "You know what happens if Aria is killed!"

"You're right," he said, "I do, and you know what? I. Don't. Care."

"You son of a bitch," I cursed him, "if you won't listen to reason then..."

"Then what?" he asked me, "Are you going to forget your promise?"

"No," I yelled at him, "I'll keep it by protecting you from yourself."

"I'd like to see you try," he told me and jumped towards me.

* * *

**Michael POV**

I activated the jets in my boots and landed in front of Shawn and the woman next to him, surprising both of them, "Is this your girlfriend?" I asked before I punched her in the stomach knocking her out.

"Damn you!" Shawn tried to hit me with his gun, "You'll pay for that."

I punched his gun breaking it in two then I sent a roundhouse kick at his head connecting and sending him flying back, "I don't think so, I'll let you live... for now," I tell him before he goes unconscious, "Now where were we?" I say turning to see a warp coming at my face and put a barrier up just in time, "Now that is just rude."

"I don't think you have the right to say that!" Aria tells me with her deceptively calm voice, "You barge into my territory, ram a car in my nightclub, and decimate my security, and YOU call me rude?" she lets out a single hah, "I would think it amusing that one man did this if I wasn't so pissed off," she launched another warp towards me.

I use my red biotics to absorb her warp somehow and throw the barrier at her knocking her unconscious, "So much for being pissed off," I say drawing my paladin and pointing it at her head, "See you in hell."

Before I can pull the trigger I get hit with a biotic shockwave sending me flying, "Do not hurt my mother!" I hear another asari tell me.

"Ah, Liselle how nice to meet you," I say getting up.

"How do you know me?" she asked, I could tell I shocked her for a second, but that was all the time I needed as I drew the Locust from my belt and jumping towards her and punching her in the stomach making her recoil a little.

"I know everything," I tell her as I kick her in the stomach towards the railing, and I see Aria stirring, "ah, perfect timing," I say to no one as Liselle starts recovering from my kick, "Aria," I call as she looks towards me, "I want you to see this," and I hold the Locust in one hand and unleashing a torrent into her daughter, who after a full minute of me shooting her she finally fell back lifelessly over the railing.

"Liselle!" Aria shouted as she ran towards me, "YOU WILL DIE!"

I punched her in the face, "You're right," I tell her, and she looks at me like I'm crazy, "I'll die, but I'm not going to die today, but you will," I hold out my hand and use my biotics to start choking her, "and I'm going to make it as painful as possible," I hold out my other hand to bring my sword to me and grab it by the hilt and walk towards her, "and I'll start by taking your legs so you can't run away," and true to my word I sliced off one of her legs.

_Michael stop! Please, _I heard a voice in my head but it wasn't Mars.

_No! _I told the voice, as I sliced off Aria's right arm

_Don't lose your humanity, _it sounded like the voice was going to cry.

_I will save lives by killing her!_ I threw Aria across the room into a wall.

_Please, for me, _the voice pleaded, as I walked over to Aria

_She will die! _I tell the voice, as I send my sword into Aria's stomach and use my biotics to throw her down to the second level of Afterlife, "She's done," I tell Kai Leng, "call in the reinforcements."

* * *

**Shawn POV**

"-in the reinforcements," I heard Michael say as he went out the door, "and lets get out of here."

_He did it, he killed Aria, _I told myself as I saw all three of the Cerberus operatives leave the nightclub.

"_My side of the mission is a successful, how was yours?"_ I heard my Omni-tool come to life.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer," I tell her, "We failed," I got up and got Sami up, "come on we need to go."

"Did we stop them?" she asked me with a hopeful tone.

I couldn't look her in the eyes, and tell her that we failed, but my silence was an answer in and of itself, "I'm sorry" is all I said to her as I walked back to the base.

* * *

**That was a hard chapter to write, I didn't like turning Michael into a psychopath with split personalities but with all the stuff he's been through it just made sense to me, I hope you all review this and give me your opinions.**

**Arias out**


	20. Getting away from Omega

**Hello everyone I just want to address the concern of Michael suddenly going psychopath, the reason is that he went a little psychotic when his family was killed, the implants that he received amplified his physical and mental abilities, one side effect is that it also amplified his split personality so he couldn't control it anymore, but he didn't realize it until his fight with Aria. **

**Shawn POV Justice base**

**Three days after Aria's death**

"We need to get out of here," I told Jennifer, "it's only a matter of time before we are found, and we need to make Cerberus pay for what they've done!"

"I agree," she told us, "but where do we start?"

"Shawn knows where a few Cerberus bases are," Sami announced and everyone in the room looked at me, "he told me that before he came to Omega he was looking into his friends disappearance."

"Before that we are going to need a ship," I tell everyone, "I assume everyone here has some type of ship, and even if we don't have enough we can try to raid what's left of Aria's ships."

"All right it's decided then," we all turn to our favorite drell assassin, "We raid Aria's hanger and take as many ships as we need."

"The first place we'll need to go is Pragia," Sami tells everyone, "from what Shawn told me, Cerberus is experimenting on biotic children there."

"I agree if we can get them out we can most likely count on their help to take down Cerberus," Jennifer told everyone.

* * *

**Michael POV Omega dockingbay**

"Let's get off this rock," I told Miranda and Kai Leng, "I want to get back to Prometheus station, and get a good shower."

"I agree," Miranda tells me keeping her distance after seeing what I did three days ago, "I'm sure that the Illusive man will appreciate us giving him Omega, and that he'll have it under control within the next few months."

"I liked seeing how you work, but one thing," Kai Leng asked, "that man who tried to stop us, he was on the rooftop a few days ago, and he called you by the name Michael, why is that?"

"Michael is my true name," I tell them, "a name that I gave up as soon as I came to Cerberus."

"I see," was all Kai Leng said as I brought the Kodiak outside the shuttle bay, and headed towards the relay.

* * *

**ET POV Omega system**

"That's Cerberus IFF, turn back," I tell my quarian compatriot, "they'll shoot us down as soon as we get in range."

"Bosh'tet!" I hear her say, "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know, but I know that we can't stay here," I tell her.

"The only place I can think off is going towards the Citadel," she tells me, "but they don't really like quarians, and I don't know how they'll react to a unregistered human coming into the station."

"No," I tell her, "there is one more place, but I don't think that you'll like it," _I'm probably going to get thrown out the airlock for this._

"And where is this place?" she asks me.

"Rannoch," I say simply.

"No, the system is crawling with geth!" she yelled at me.

"I know," I told her, "but the geth themselves aren't hostile."

"They will kill us before we can even get 5 kilometers into the system!" she keeps yelling.

"They are waiting for their masters to return," I tell her, "do you even know that the war with the geth was also a civil war between your people?" I asked calmly.

"What?" she asks shocked, "That's impossible!"

"No, some quarians wanted peace with the geth after your people tried to exterminate them," I tell her, "and then the main faction of the quarians executed them to make an example, all the geth ever wanted was peace and to serve the quarians but they gained sentiece and with that the will to live, and let me tell you they didn't want to die."

"That can't be true..." she trailed off.

"When we get there you can ask them yourself," I tell her as I take the controls and head for the relay to head to the rannoch system.

"I need to lay down."

**Shawn POV Afterlife hanger-bay**

"The bay is clear," Sami told us, there was me, two salarians, and two turians, "it looks like there are enough ships for each of us to grab one each."

"We need to hurry," one of the salarians told jus nervously, "who knows how long until the mercs try to raid this hanger?"

"Good point," I tell everyone, "You guys prep the ships, and I'll guard the entrance to the hanger."

"All right," Sami tells me reluctantly, "but you better get to your ship in time."

"Don't worry," I tell her, "I can't die until we make Cerberus pay for what they've done."

The five of them nod and head towards the ships to start preping the ships and about five minutes later I hear a door open from the narrow hallway. I activate the explosive camera that I put in the hall way to see who is coming.

"You two," I hear a batarian shout at two men, "secure this hanger report on the contents inside!" He orders the humans.

"Yes sir," I hear both of them say as the batarian leaves them, "I hate that guy," the one on the left says.

"So do I but he's the boss," the other one responds.

"Sami are you done yet?" I whisper into the comm.

"Five more minutes," she tells me, "why?"

"There are two blue suns outside the hanger, and I think that there are more outside," I tell her.

"Take them out, and then haul ass back to the ships and take your shuttle," she tells me clearly unsure of her decision.

"Roger that," I tell her as I wait for the suns to get in range of the camera, and as soon as they're in front of the camera I detonate it killing both mercs, and I then run like hell to the shuttle that isn't in the air yet.

"Everyone up?" Sami asks us, and we all confirm that we are ready to go, "All right back to bases so we can pack up."

and with that we all went back got base to get the supplies that we would need to survive long enough to attack Cerberus.

**Hope you liked this chapter ET going to rannoch, the vigilantes about to start a war with Cerberus, and Michael turning his back on his past life.**

**Arias out**


	21. Rannoch

**ET POV **

"ETA to Rannoch system is ten minutes," I told Salia'shael, "be ready to open Comm channels to hail the geth."

"Are you sure that we will survive?" she asked me for the 20th time, "We can turn back before it is too late," she told me nervously hoping that I would turn back.

"No," I told her sternly, "if I can create a peace with the geth, then you can return to your people with your home-world," bringing up the holo of Rannoch.

"But what if you can't?" she asks me, "what if they kill us?"

"Why do you think I'm going in there with the weapons deactivated?" I asked her.

"What?" she shouted at me, "The weapons aren't activated, why not?"

"If we went in with activated weapons the geth would think we are hostile and open fire."

"What if they open-" she starts, but I interrupt her with my hand

"They won't," I tell her sternly, "all the geth want is peace."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I tell her smirking under my helmet.

"Try me," she tells me skeptically, "you persuaded me to go to Rannoch, why not why you are so damned cocky, you bosh'tet."

"I'm from another universe where this universe is a video game, and where in the video game you help the quarians take back Rannoch and there you learn that the geth only wanted peace with the quarians, and all organic life," I tell her, and I can practically see the disbelief under her mask.

"You're joking right?" She asks me, " Keelah, you aren't joking are you?"

"Not a bit," I tell her barely hold in my laughter at her voice, "let's just hope the heretics haven't joined Saren yet."

"Heretics?" she asks me tilting her head and scratching it, "Who are they."

"Well, sometime in the next 14 years the geth will split into two factions," I tell her, "the true geth and the heretics. The true geth seek their own future and peace with organic life, while the Heretics seek their future through the reapers, and well help sovereign try to bring the rest out of dark space to harvest all organic life."

"Reapers?" she asks even more confused.

"The reapers are sentient machines that are both organic and synthetic," I tell her and I can literally see the confusion in her body, "how they accomplished this is by harvesting organic races and use their body composition to create another reaper," I elaborate, "anyway, the heretics are a relatively small fraction of the geth, but when the quarians start the second war with the geth, which will be when the reapers invade the galaxy-"

Interrupting me, "What? Why would we do that?" she asks me.

"I ask myself that everyday," I tell her, "but when you do the geth turn to the reapers for help, and in return for the geth giving the Reapers their loyalty, they give the geth full sentience. Then the geth start pushing back against the quarians because the countermeasures that the quarians developed are no longer effective."

"Wait what countermeasures?" she asks me hopefully.

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"You'll go back to the flotilla with the idea and that will make the Dusk war start earlier than it will if we fail," I tell her, " and if we want to defeat the reapers then we need to get the geth to have a total peace with the quarians so that both races are at full strength in about 17 years."

"Wait, the Reapers are going to invade in 17 years?" she asks me, "I thought the geth split in 14 years,"

"The first human Specter will delay the Reaper invasion for three years."

"Wait, who is the first human Specter?"

"They are about 15 or 16 right now, but the only thing I know about them is that he/she is Commander Shepard."

"He/She?"

"Yes, in the game you can choose the gender of your character."

"I see, so the human Specter is only a teenager right now?"

"Yes," I told her, "but I don't know much about the game."

"But you told me so much already," she tells me.

"The details I know were the ones told to me by my friends, I never played the game myself," I explain to her, "I didn't spend very much time outside or in my house."

"Why not?"

"The reason I'm wearing a quarian environment suit is because even with any type of Immune system implants mine would be barely better than yours."

"In your universe they didn't have gene therapy?"

"In my universe it was almost a 170 years ago."

"WHAT?" she shouted at me, "How did you get into the future?"

"I don't know," I told her, "the last thing I remember is my friend finding a prothean Data shard by his family's grave."

"What happened to your friends?"

"I don't know," I tell her, "but if I had to guess I would say that they are in this universe..." I stop as a realization dawned on me.

"What?" she asked.

"Omega wasn't supposed to be taken by Cerberus until after the events of the second game," I tell myself, "that means that one of my friends was involved with the event."

"One of your friends is in Cerberus?" she asked me.

"Must be," I tell her as the ship alerts us, "we will arrive in 5...4...3...2...1."

We come out of FTL next to Rannoch and immediately a geth cruiser is on top of us, and I signal Salia to send the signal and she confirms that it was sent away with a nod.

"We are the Geth," a digitized voice announces, "state your business here, or turn back,"

"I think we should turn back," she told me quietly.

I ignore her, "My name is Edward Torres, and I am here to create peace negotiations between the geth and the quarians," I respond to the geth.

"Show proof that you are here for those reasons."

"I have a quarian onboard my vessel."

"Confirm your claim."

I gestured to Salia and she answered, "My name is Salia'Shael nar Zalimas I have come as a quarian representitive."

"You are on your pilgrimage?" the geth asked.

"Yes, this man convinced me that the geth want peace with the quarians and brought me here with him."

"He is correct in his assumption of our intentions involving the quarians, creator Shael," he told us, "we shall grant you landing clearance."

"I told you," I said gloating the fact that I was bring the ship to land on Rannoch.

"Keelah," she said in disbelief, "I'm about to see the home world. I thank you for this opportunity Edward."

"Call me ET," I told her, "and if we can convince the flotilla to accept the peace, then this won't be the what you should be thanking me for."

We start to enter Rannoch's atmosphere as I think to myself_, I'm going to help as much as I can so that we won't lose as much in the coming wars._


	22. Pragia

**Unknown POV One month after the fall of Omega Pragia, teltin facility**

"The latest tests have proved to be fatal to all subjects," I told the professor, "I wouldn't recommend using it on subject zero."

"All right," he told me, "we'll go ahead with the next series of tests after the next shipment of subjects get here in a few minutes," he pauses, "we were lucky that we could find a group of slavers so fast after the last ones ran away because their employers are part of the group that took over Omega," he says with a deflated tone.

"I still wish we were able to examine the Biotic who the grunts call 'Hell fire,'" I heard a female voice come from behind me, "his red biotics are interesting, to say the least."

"Doctor Flemings?" the professor turned around, "I assume you don't hope to try to dissect him like the last time we got a biotic that was almost as powerful as subject zero."

"You ruin everything," she teased, "besides he left a couple of hours ago after talking with subject zero, which he named Jacqueline," she looked like she was going to puke at the name, "what I found most interesting though, was that when subject zero was around him she seemed much more lax than any other time."

"Well, while he was here he had the listening devices we put in her cell disabled and destroyed the videos inside," I told them, "apparently whenever he went in there to talk to her he wanted to talk to her alone."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I reactivated the listening devices and get this," I told them pausing to activate my omni-tool, "she is singing quite happily."

"After all we put her through I don't think that would have been possible."

*Boom*

"What was that?" I asked bringing up the security office, "Report!"

"Sir!" one of the grunts responded, "The slavers arrived, but it appears to be an entire invasion force of about thirty-"

The message was cut off when the Trooper was shot in the head.

"Dammit!" I yelled retrieving my rifle from the seats, "Stay here, I'll deal with the intruders."

"I guess, this was the rescue he was talking about," I heard subject zero say in her cell, "guess I better get started. Aargh!"

I heard her scream as the two way mirror in the atrium is shattered by her biotic powers.

"Damn!" I yell out as I try to unlock the door.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I broke the glass and stepped out into the atrium, "When I see that guy again I should thank him for teaching me a few tricks with my biotics," as I say this I notice that I'm being looked at by the rest of the kids in the atrium, "hey, if you want to live come with me."

Most of them followed me except for one, "Why should we listen to you!" he shouted at me, and this made some of the kids stop and look back at him.

"What's your name Kid?" I asked him as the door on the side of the room opened to reveal the security guard outside of my cell walk in, "Hold up a sec," I tell him as I use my biotics to hit him in the shoulder with the force of a freight train in the area of about a dime, and a satisfying snap followed by a scream from the man as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The kid just stood there in awe of what I just did to the guard, before shaking his head, "My name is Aresh, and now I'm not going to question you."

"Good let's go," I told them going towards the other door.

I see that it's locked and look at it a second before I unleash my biotic fury on it and bring it down, followed by a series of "Whoas" and "Wow's" from the 30 plus kids behind me.

"That's how you make an entrance!" I announce to everyone as I continue to walk.

"Do you know what that loud noise was?" asked a smaller kid of the age of six.

"It was an explosion from the outside," I told him, "apparently a group of vigilantes choose now to stage a rescue operation."

"We're being rescued!" I heard Aresh exclaim behind me, "We can finally get out of this death trap."

"No," I tell everyone which stops their cheering, "the people who are assaulting this place are declaring war on Cerberus, and thought that we might be useful to them," I announce what Trench coat, as I call him, told me before he left, "and I don't know about you, but I want some payback."

I was greeted by a lot of "Me too's" and "Same here's" from them, but the smaller children looked frightened at the prospect of joining this war.

"But we're too young to fight them!" announced a little girl.

"I know," I told her kneeling down, "we're going to send you to grissom academy so that you can live a normal life."

The small children started smiling except for the little boy who was next to me, "I want to help," he told me, "they took me away from my mama and papa."

"I understand," I told him as I heard the door open and reveal two figures walking in.

* * *

**Shawn POV** **Five minutes ago.**

"According to these files your sister is still alive, Sami" I told my friend as we came to a locked door, "they call her subject zero, and she is the reason they were able to get so far in their findings of biotics, and..."

"And what?" she asked me.

"For the past few days, Michael has been visiting her inside of her cell."

"What!" yelled at me.

"As far as they know he only talked to her, all the listening devices were disabled, or destroyed," I tell her.

She starts hacking the door frantically, and I hear her mutter something under her breath, and while she is hacking the door I see to guards turn the corner and stare at us. I bring up my assault rifle and unleash a hail-storm of bullets into them, and drop them before they can fire a shot.

"Done!" she announces as she walks through the doors. I follow her but stop as I see around 35 kids standing in the middle of the room.

"Which one of you is subject zero?" I ask as one of them turns around and steps forward.

"Who wants to know?" she asks in a threatening tone.

"Your sister," I tell her gesturing to Sami.

"Jennifer?" she asks as she drops her rifle to the ground and runs over and hugs her, "I'm so glad to see you again!" she tells Jack, and in response Jack breaks the hug and backs away with a furious look on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asks, "While I've been tortured, experimented on, and forced to fight via narcotics, where have you been?"

"Jennifer," I call her, "calm down, she didn't know about this place until a month ago."

"Then why wait a month?" she yells at her sister.

"We were preparing to assault this facility and gathering the necessary ordinance to blow this place to kingdom come."

She stands there not knowing what to say next until a look of realization comes on her face, "That armor..." she said as she walked up to me, "Trench coat told me to give the person wearing your armor something."

"Trench coat?" I asked confused, until I remember what Michael was wearing, "Oh, Michael... What did he want too give me?"

"This," she pulled a OSD out of her shirt, "said that the best way to help was to give you this info."

I grabbed the OSD and plugged it in to the top of my helmet, so that it would send the information to my hud, and as I start sifting through the data I hear more guards coming, "Be ready," I tell everyone as almost the entire room goes ablaze with biotic auras from the children, "looks like wasted breath," I tell myself as I see ten more guards come in, through the doors.

"I'll handle the ones on the right," Jack tells us, "protect the younger ones!" she orders the biotics who were now throwing their warps and throws at the guards.

Before I could raise my weapon all of the guards were dead, I looked around and saw that one of the younger biotic children was bleeding from his shoulder, but he didn't realize it, and I moved to put medi-gel on the wound.

"There that should do it," I said, finishing patching the wound, at the same time as the data on my hud finally finished uploading, "Sweet mother of god." I gasped.

"What is it Shawn?" Sami asked me, "What's on the OSD?"

"These are coordinates for different Cerberus facilities and the importance of them to the Illusive man," I tell her.

"Why would he give us that?" she asked me.

"I don't-" I started but was interrupted by a video in the OSD.

_"Shawn, I am sending you these coordinates so that you can help me overthrow TIM," _he stated blatantly,_ "but I can't actively help you until you start the assault on the Prometheus Station. I am sorry for what I did on Omega, but I have learned that the implants that I received upon joining Cerberus have done something to my mind..." _he paused as if he got a massive headache and put his hand to his head, _"The AI that is helping me on my mission, has put up a temporary block on the effects, but I don't know how much longer it will last. I need you to draw Jack Harper's attention away from me so that I can get you the materials that you need to pull this off," he told me putting his hand down, "I have to go, but I gave you a present in the docking bay in the lower levels of the facility, the password is the answer to this riddle, 'True victory can only be obtained through the tests of what?' You still remember the answer right? I also developed a few toys that I think you'll like, and one more thing, if we ever meet in person call me Eres," he tells me before pressing a button and shutting the recording off._

_"_What is it?" Sami asked me, "Why did he send it to you?"

"I'll tell you later," I responded and activated my comm, "boss?"

"What is it Shawn?" Jenny asked me.

"We found the children and have received information from an inside source that there is something in the lower docking bay waiting for us."

"All right," she responded and thought about it, "send Sami back with the kids and get to the bay and find out what it is."

"Yes, ma'am," I told her, then turned to Sami.

"I heard, be carful all right?" she asked me as I started off to the to the lower levels via elevator.

"I'll try," I said as the doors closed.

* * *

**five minutes later**

"I hate elevators," I said out loud as it finally came to the lower level docking bay, "so damned..." I trailed off as I saw what was in front of me, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yell out as I see the perfect ship for me, "A Pelican? Michael, you are forgiven," I said as I went to the back and pressed a holographic pad.

_"Please enter voice password," _The synthetic voice told me.

"True victory can only be obtained through the tests of courage, friendship, truth, and love," I said the motto of our group when we first became friends.

"_Access granted," _it told me, _"my name is Filas welcome back, freelancer."_

_"_A RvB reference?" I ask myself, "You would do that mike."

"_Opening hatch."_

I moved into the Pelican and Immediately saw all of the things that were in the ship, "Fuck. Yeah!" I say as I look around my personal armory, there was a replica of my custom armor except that it had holes inside the back for what looked like the power ups, next to the armor was a jet pack armor add on, sprint, and a shield deployer, but what I was most impressed at was what was inside of the case next to all of that.

A hologram of Michael came up, "_If you are hearing this Shawn then that means that the Arias organization has succeeded in creating this formula designed for you, Grant, and ET. I am giving you all three of the phials of this compound," he told me, "I made sure that this compound would never be used for anyone else, because I had it tailored to ET, Grant, and your, DNA, and they are labeled so don't mix them up," he paused, "I only made it for the three of you, each one has different effects, but each one is untested on a living subject, and I can only guess what the side effects are, but if you wish to wear your new armor then you will need to take it. I would recommend taking it away from anyone in case the worse case scenario happens. I hope that you and your team forgive for what I did on Omega."_

"Apology accepted."

"_I need to explain to you why we are here," he tells me, "It seems that the protheans want us to defeat the reapers, also how we got here is that when we were at the graveyard they put all four of us inside of some type of stasis and transported us into this dimension," Michael looks a little conflicted, "it also seems that there are more people, from other universes, but they aren't part of the initial plan, but they will help us out, if you are hearing this then you know my plan," he looks back, "I don't have much time but, as far as I can tell ET was dropped of in the flotilla and Grant has yet to be dropped off," he starts getting a little static, "I have a telepathic link to my alternate selfs, and I see their memories as my own, but for now I have made a safe-house for your team at these coordinates, there are custom armors that I prepared for ET and Grant, make sure no one else gets them. I will see you soon."_

And the hologram fizzled out once more, "That explains a lot actually," I say to myself as I head to the cock pit and activate my comm channel, "this is Shawn, I have secured a mobile armory with space flight capabilities and coordinates to a safe house, I will rendezvous with you at the coordinates."

"Roger that," Jenny tells us, "we'll finish up get to the safe-house and make it comfy."

"Sending you the coordinates now," I tell them, "see you at home."

I fly out and get out of atmosphere, moving to the relay to head to the Artemis tau cluster to get to a artificial construction orbiting Edolus, that happened to be owned by the Arias organization.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, and I also have no plans to leave anything that can be changed for the better unchanged, but the main events of ME1 will happen with no major changes, some details but after that is when all of my choices for my team will start taking effect.**

**Arias out**


	23. I'm back

**Arias: Hey, I'm back and I'm trying this new thing and seeing how it works.**

**Shawn: Author, you were supposed to let me rest until the end of january, I was looking forward to my small vacation.**

**Michael: Shut up Shawn, your supposed to be the badass of our group, but all you do is get your ass kicked.**

**Shawn: Not true!**

**Arias: We'll decide that later, but Shawn your track record on hand to hand fights does put you at a disadvantage.**

**Shawn: Just wait until I put Michael's super soldier serum inside of me.**

**Michael: Don't kill yourself in the process, and Arias would you like to say the disclaimer.**

**Arias: I do not own anything of mass effect, but I do own my OCs and myself. Am I missing anything?**

**Michael: Nope, I don't think so. **

I was trying to listen to Mars tell me how I could try to limit my 'Guest' from taking control of my thoughts and tempt me to do things that I wouldn't normally do, but for some reason I felt inclined to just not listen to him, "-_And that is the conclusion to my theory," _he told me as I zoned back in for the last part of his lecture.

"_How do we stop it?" _I told Mars with my mind, _"If we let him keep going like this then there is no way I will be effective against the reapers!"_

_"I have only found one theory on how to delay him from taking control," _he told me not sounding hesitant, "_if we were to put all your memories into a grey-box and erase all of them."_

"But the only reason I'm this effective is because of what I know," I say out-loud, I then head over to the door and make sure that it's locked.

_"I know that," _he told me coming up as a hologram on my private terminal, "_that is what the grey-box is for."_

"So that I can bring select memories back into my mind," I announced turning to face the hologram, "I see but that would mean that I would have massive memory blocks."

"_I will control the memories that you will need, and try to keep the third-party from getting out of the grey-box."_

"How will you do that?" I asked fearing the answer.

He pauses for a minute, "_I will have to put myself in the grey-box and stay there to manage him, but if you need my help I will make a false memory of myself that will give you my advice."_

"I'll go to Sam and see if he will give me the surgery without letting anyone know."

"_All right," _he told me. "_I hope that you get it done soon, and it is only theoretical, for all I know doing this will just get rid of the memories of both of you and you will rediscover who you are."_

"Well, let's hope that we have a best case Scenario," I say as I unlock the door and head to the med-bay.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Sam told me as he shook his head, "you want me to implant a grey-box into your brain, that I might add already has the portable Cerberus server inside of it, and then wipe your memory," he repeats sarcastically, "do you know how redundant that sounds?"

"No," I told him as I sat down in one of the chairs in the med-bay, "I only need certain memories, so I'll put those memories into the grey-box and then you wipe my memory," I told him as I lean back, "then my personal VI will put those memories back into my head along with any other information that I need."

"Personal VI?" he asked confused, but then a look of realization comes across his face, "Oh, you mean that AI that you installed on the experimental Omni-tool I gave you."

"How do you know about that?" I ask him suspiciously.

"I bugged your Omni-tool, but a little after you installed that AI, it disabled them."

"Mars, you didn't think to mention the bugs?" I ask him as I force him out of my mind with the hologram function.

"It didn't seem important at the time," he told me sounding frustrated that I was using him in front of someone, "besides he didn't tell anyone."

"That's because I would have had to tell them about the Omni-tool," he told us, "I don't want Cerberus getting my schematics for it, or any of my other inventions for that matter," he said with a prideful tone.

"You mean like the Biotic Amplification Device?" I asked before I realized my slip up.

"How do you know about that?" he said, "I don't tell anyone about my inventions."

"I hacked into your files," Mars said without missing a beat, "as did I do with most of the Cerberus servers in this facility."

"Your AI, he's something else," He told me without, "I didn't even know the firewalls went down."

"They didn't I simply went around them," Mars told him sounding like he was proud of his achievement.

_Damn, he is a good actor, _"Well now that that's settled will you give me the implant?" I ask face-palming with the detour in the conversation.

"All right but only on the condition that you don't tell anyone about my inventions," he told me sternly.

"I have a better proposition," I tell him, "in return for this, how about I test your new inventions when they are ready?"

"That sounds feasible," he tells me, "Alright then, on your next mission I want you to test out a new OT [Omni-tool] attachment, that I created while you were at Pragia."

"Sure thing."

"Now let's get this surgery started, we want you back on your feet as fast as we can, so that they don't get suspicious," he told me as he gave me a shot to put me to sleep.

* * *

**Shawn POV**

"Filas, open the docking bays,and start up the station's systems," I told the ship AI as I got closer to the docking bay

"Would you like the maintenance mechs to activate?" she asks me as I pull into the station.

"Yes, that would be helpful," I say as I get the equipment that Michael left me, "could you also bring a cart, this stuff weighs a ton."

"Sure thing," she tells me, "I will activate the guidance lights to your personal quarters, that Mr. Arias has designated as yours."

"Thank you," I tell her, "and tell me if any ships arrive," and as I say this a few mechs com up to me and give me a cart, "also I need you to lock the other designated rooms so that people don't get into them, and only open them when either me or the people that they belong to say otherwise," I finish as I start following the lights down a corridor.

"Sure thing," Filas tells me, "would you like me to bring the station's AI online as well?"

"Yes, and what is the designated name of this AI?" I ask as I go through the doors.

"My name is Father," a deep synthesized voice tells me, "I am the station monitor and caretaker," he tells me as a figure appears next to me and I stop, "I was based off the Personality of Erin Arias," he tells me answering my unasked question, "it will be a pleasure working with you."

I move on as I regain my composure, "Would you guide the people who come on board the station to the guest quarters, and make sure that none of them wonder into places they shouldn't?" I ask as I reach my room.

"I will do that," he tells me, "also it seems about seven corvette class cruisers have come out of the relay and are heading to these coordinates, shall I let them in?"

"Open a comm frequency, and hail them."

"Yes, sir," he tells me as he fades away, "comm channel open," he announces as I enter my room and turn the terminal inside.

"_Shawn," _I heard Jennifer call, "_you there?"__  
_

_"_Yeah, I'm here," I respond, "what's your status?"

"_We're low on fuel, and we have three critically injured," _she tells me, "_there are about thirty kids and teenagers here, and the younger ones are getting hungry,"  
_ She finishes, "_I would appreciate it if you would lets us in now."_

"Father open the docking bay doors, prepare the med-bay, and fire up the kitchen," I tell him exiting the room after I pull my armor off, "we have some kids to feed."

* * *

**2 hours, 1 panty, and 70 pounds of food later**

"Man I'm stuffed," I hear Jacqueline announce, "I don't know how you did it but this food was out of this universe!"

_Literally, _I say to myself, "I'm glad you liked it," I tell her, "how about the rest of you?"

I heard a choir of "so much food," and "Not another bite," come from the 30+ biotics in the mess hall.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," I say as my OT beeps, "got to go," I say as I realize that I need to get these kids rooms, "Father?"

The holographic image of our favorite station AI appeared to my right in a chef's hat, "What is needed my boy?" he asks me with a wide grin on his face.

"I need you to organize these kids and assign them rooms in the vacant rooms," I tell him as I walk out of the room.

"Sure thing," he tells me then turns to the children, "now, girls on the left and boys on-" the rest was cut off by the door closing, and I headed to the Docking bay to see what Jennifer wanted me for, although I guess that she wants to question me on this place.

As I walk into the hanger bay I see that everyone besides Sami, Jennifer, and Thragot left the hanger bay.

"Shawn, I would like to talk to you about this base," Jennifer told me.

"Then, why are they here?" I ask her with genuine curiosity.

"Thragot is my second in command," she tells me, _Makes sense, _I say to myself, "and I don't think it would be productive to leave Samantha in the dark about anything Cerberus related."

"Agreed," I tell her as I sit down on a crate, "well, what do you want to know?"

"I would like to know how we were able to get a Cerberus station as a safe-house, and who your inside source is," she stated suspiciously, and a little scarily if you ask me.

"First of all," I started, "this isn't a Cerberus station," I tell her, "this station belongs to my friend's company, and as for my inside source, he is the very same friend that gave us this station..." I state but trail off.

"And?" Thragot asked me as he picked up on what I was implying.

"He's the one that killed Aria," I tell them looking away.

"Why would he help us?" Jennifer asked me.

"He is planning to take over Cerberus, and he wants us to help," I tell them a vague version of Michael's plan.

"What would we get in return?" Sami asks me, finally speaking up.

"I would say that we would be given high positions in Cerberus, and he might give us control of Omega," I tell them hoping that he will give them at least that much.

"I think those terms would be acceptable, but I thought that Cerberus was a no non-humans allowed type group," Jennifer told me.

"It is," I tell them, "but Michael is preparing for a war on a galactic scale, and he wants to have the biggest army."

"War?" all three of them ask at once.

"War with who?" Thragot asks me in a serious tone.

"I've told you before that prior to joining this group on Omega, I was investigating Cerberus, right?" I get nods and I continue, "Well, during my investigations, Michael, two others, and I, found evidence that there is a race of sentient machines, that wipe out all races capable of using the mass relays every fifty-thousand years or so."

"Right around the time the Protheans vanished," Jennifer says to herself.

"Correct, and we calculated when they would arrive, and we think we have just over fourteen years until the next cycle begins."

"How will they invade?" Sami asks me.

"I... Don't know," I lie, "but I do know that they usually take out the major seat of power first, which for as long as we can remember, has been the citadel."

"Effectively destroying any chance for counter attack," Thragot tells us.

"I don't suppose you know how many there are, do you?" Jennifer asks me.

"Enough to invade an entire galaxy," I tell her, "and then some, because they've been doing this for such a long time."

"All right," she announces, "let's get back on topic," she says as she sits on a crate next to the pelican, "I want to know about what this station has on it."

"I wouldn't know that much," I tell her, "but I know someone who would."

"Who?" Sami asks a little suspicious.

"_I think he is referring to me," _Father said appearing behind Thragot, and scaring both Jennifer and Sami enough that they jumped a little, "_My name is Father."_

"Are you this station's VI?" Jennifer asks him.

Father Laughs at the question, "No, I'm not," he tells them, "I am this station's AI."

"AI?" all three of them ask as they look at me and narrow their eyes.

"Why are there AIs inside of this station?" Jennifer asks me, "Their supposed to be illegal to experiment with, let alone create."

"_My creators are well aware of the laws pertaining to AIs, ma'am," _Father tells her, "_but the one who issued my creation disappeared over 150 years ago."_

_"_The beginning of the 21st century?" Sami asks rhetorically, "Who would do that?"

"My friends ancestors," I tell him, "this AI, is based off of the founder of the company my friend owns."

"Who is you friend?" Thragot asks me.

"We're getting off topic again," I say, successfully dodging the question, "Father would you explain what this facility is outfitted with?"

"_With pleasure,"_ he tell me, "_this facility is approximately the size of a small moon, and is outfitted with twenty-four different levels, each with an average of 35 rooms on each deck, with the exception of the exercise, mess hall, armory, and hanger decks."_

_"_What types of defenses do you have?" Thragot asks Father.

"_This facility is armed with over 20,000 light security mechs, 10,000 Unmanned space drones, and 4,000 heavy security mechs," he tells them, "as well as 5,000 Maintenance mechs, 2,000 holographic drone programs, and we have about, 50,000 automated turrets placed both outside and inside the facility"  
_

_"_That is a lot of automated security," Sami says walking over to where her sniper rifle is, "I wouldn't want to attack this place without a plan, and why don't we see any of the mechs walking around?"

"_The mechs use the security corridors to get around the ship more efficiently, and because Shawn has deemed you not a threat at the moment."\  
_

_"_Nice to know we have your stamp of approval," Jennifer says sarcastically, "now what areas are open for us to pass through?"

"_Almost all the areas in this facility are open for anyone that wants to go into the areas," Father told them, "the exceptions being the quarters that were pre-designated before you arrived at this station, and the second armory on deck 3."_

"Who's quarters have been pre-designated?" Sami asks

"_One went to Shawn, but the others are considered Classified, unless deemed otherwise by Shawn or one of the others," _Father tells them, but they all look at me for an answer.

_Just great,_ I say to myself, "The rooms were designated to the team investigating Cerberus," I tell them dropping the subject.

"All right then," Jennifer says, "what's in the armory on deck three?"

"_Experimental weapons, is all I can tell you," _Father tells them as he stands still for a second, "_if that is all that is needed, one of the children is requesting assistance in finding the restrooms," _He tells us as he fades away.

"Well, that was enlightening," I say as I stand up and head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sami asks me.

"I have to take care of something in my quarters," I tell her, as she runs up to me.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't see why not," I tell her as I try to find my way back to my personal quarters.

* * *

After what feels like an hour I found my room, "Ah, here it is," I announce as I open the doors and walk in.

"About time," I hear Sami say as I go over to my desk and open a brief case that is sitting next to my new armor, "what's that?"

I took out the serum that said my name on it, "This is a serum that will improve my physical and mental prowess, in theory," I tell her the last part hesitantly.

"In... Theory?" she asks with a confused look.

"It was tailored to my genetic code, and only I can use it," I tell her as I sit on the bed, "there have been no test subjects, and there is only one chance."

"What if it goes wrong?" she asks, as she steps towards me, "Why take the risk?"

"I have to take the risk, because in the long run," I pause for a moment looking at the wall, "it will be better for all of us."

"That's if it works," she tells me desperately, "if it doesn't work, then what? Will you die or will it be worse than that?"

"I know," I tell her looking into her eyes, "That's why I need you here," I say as I pick up my pistol from the table, "if I go berserk, I need you to end it."

"What?" she asks me incredulously, "You want me to..." she trails off.

"Yes," I say simply as I put the gun in her hands.

"But...I...No!" she screams at me, "I can't do it."

"Yes," I respond to her in a reassuring voice, "you can, and if I go berserk I would rather die then hurt anyone I care about."

"I..." she starts, but doesn't finish as she grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and kisses me.

I return the kiss gratefully, and when we pull away I hug her and say, "I know you're scared, but so am I."

"Then why are you doing this?" she asks me.

"This is something I need to do," I say releasing her from the hug, "and I know that Michael wouldn't give me something like this if the gain was higher than the risk."

"This risk isn't worth any gain," she tells me, "I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I," I say closing my eyes, "but if we don't take the risk then we will never know the consequences," I walk over to the desk and pick up the syringe in the case, "and I would rather die knowing I made the wrong choice, than live making the right one and never knowing if it was right or not."

"So, I can't stop you, can I?" she asks me defeatedly.

"No," I tell her as I draw the serum out of the bottle it's in, "I'm putting the serum in now."

I inject the serum into my left arm until there is nothing left in the syringe, "Are you okay?" Sami asks me as I finish injecting it.

"Yeah, I think so," I tell her as I put the syringe down and walk back to her, "I'm going to the med bay just in case."

"Sure," she tells me, "I'll go with you."

And with that we head towards the door to my room, but before we get there I start getting dizzy, "Damn," I say out-loud, and this results in Sami looking at me, and reaching out to me. When she touches me I fall to the floor, "Shit," is all I can say before everything goes dark.

**Arias: Well now that was unexpected right guys?**

**Michael: (Snore) **

**Arias: Umm, Shawn?**

**Shawn: (Snoooore)**

**Arias: ET are you awake, I know that I didn't knock you out.**

**ET: Damn you, I was having a good dream.**

**Arias: Then go back to sleep, and hope your ready because I'm bringing you in again, and I hope you like listening to people because that's what being a diplomat is.**

**ET: Son of a..., I hate you.**

**Arias: I know, lucky for you your a tech head so you'll probably be learning about how to do techy stuff, and with that I'll see all the viewers later, Arias out.**


	24. Discontinuation

**I am sorry to announce this, but I am discontinuing this story, I have been really busy with Life, and one of my friends just died this week, all in all my muse has decided that it doesn't like this story anymore, and I am scrapping it, I may do a reboot in the future, but we'll see.**


	25. reboot announcement

**alright I have a little to make to all the people who have been following Cerberus Affect, I I'm going to start a reboot of the story, and it will help me in my other story, creating Michael's back story and it will get my mid cleared for engineer effect, anyway I just wanted to announce this and it will be a new story, it will have most of the events be the same with minor details changing, and it will explain a lot more about Michael it will also fix some mistakes I made with the plot, I will see you all again, and soon will go back to my original pen name**


End file.
